The Colt
by Det.Rood e Crica
Summary: AU/humor/aventura - Sam narra uma aventura quando ele e Dean voltam ao século XIX em busca de Samuel Colt e sua 'arma especial', numa tentativa desesperada de impedir que Dean fosse levado ao inferno.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

**Autoria: **_**Sim, depois de um longo recesso, a Parceriaoficial está de volta à ação!**_

**Revisão: Ora uma, ora outra.**

**Classificação: 16 anos – por conter violência, palavras de baixo calão e outros aspectos inerentes ao programa.**

**Sinopse: Dessa vez, não vamos escrever sinopse. Quem quiser se arriscar, leia e seja o que Deus quiser.**

_**N/As: **__Não sei se vamos conseguir manter o pique, mas o objetivo é fazer um texto leve e, pela primeira vez, postar enquanto escrevemos *aiquemedo*. Então, os comentários e pitacos de vocês serão de grande valia para o andamento do enredo. Não se acanhem e boa leitura._

_Det Rood e Crica_

_*****Aviso aos navegantes: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO!**_

**oooooOOOooooo**

**CAPÍTULO 1 : **

Meu nome é Sam Winchester. Sim, igual ao rifle, mas sem nenhum parentesco, eu acho, com o fabricante. Tenho 25 anos e vocês devem estar se perguntando o que raios estou fazendo sentado na varanda de um ferro velho, com um copo de limonada gelada na mão e uma perna engessada. Não se preocupem. Estou bem. Pelo menos agora, estou bem.

Voltando à questão da minha perna ferida, bem... Essa é uma longa história... Que, se tiverem algum tempo, posso até contar.

Tudo começou há mais ou menos uma semana quando eu e meu irmão Dean estávamos perto de New Haven, Connecticut.

O que estávamos fazendo lá? Isso também vem de uma outra longa história. Mas, resumindo, passamos os últimos seis meses caçando uma vagabunda inglesa que nos roubou um Colt capaz de matar demônios. Eu sei que parece loucura, mas é a mais pura verdade.

O fato, é que o meu irmão mais velho fez um pacto com um demônio pra me trazer de volta à vida, depois que um sujeito chamado Jake me esfaqueou pelas costas, por causa de uma competição inventada por aquele maldito Demônio de Olhos Amarelos. Okay...Okay... Estou sabendo que é muita informação. Até pra mim, às vezes é difícil acreditar.

Voltando ao pacto, precisávamos recuperar a arma porque estávamos ficando sem tempo ou alternativas para salvar Dean. Com o Colt, poderíamos matar o demônio que detinha o contrato pela sua alma e todos os nossos problemas estariam resolvidos.

Mas já deu pra perceber que as coisas não saíram bem do jeito como planejamos, não é?

Seguimos a pista que nos levou à possível localização da Bella, a ladra safada que nos passou a perna, mas como sempre, era tarde demais.

Foi aí que o meu irmão teve uma daquelas suas idéias brilhantes. É um perigo quando Dean começa a arquitetar planos infalíveis. Está certo que o cara é o meu irmão mais velho, um grande caçador, um rastreador de primeira, corajoso a toda prova e meu herói, mas convenhamos que estratégia nunca foi o seu forte. Ele faz mais o estilo chutar a porta e partir pra cima, entendem?

Só pra variar, discutimos por horas a fio. Tentei argumentar de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis, mas fui um total fracasso. Não consegui demovê-lo, um milímetro, daquela idéia maluca, totalmente insana e completamente idiota.

__ Mas é lógico que não vai dar certo, Dean!_

__ Claro que vai, Sam. Só precisamos achar um Trapaceiro ou um Gênio e, pronto!_ – Ele continuava revirando aqueles livros empoeirados atrás de um encantamento de invocação e aquilo estava me dando nos nervos.

__ Está bem_ – Eu tinha que tentar trazê-lo à razão e, continuar simplesmente negando, não nos levaria a lugar algum. Então, decidi mudar de estratégia _ _Vamos supor... Apenas supor que, por alguma obra do acaso, a_ _gente consiga invocar um desses malucos e, ainda supondo, que por uma sorte inimaginável, essas abominações concordem em atender ao nosso pedido, o que te faz pensar que conseguiremos encontrar Samuel Colt nessa cidade e convencê-lo a nos dar 'O' Colt?_

_ _Na verdade..._ – Acho que finalmente consegui fazê-lo parar para pensar __ Não faço a menor idéia, mas não podemos ficar parados aqui ou passarmos o pouco tempo que me resta atrás daquela doida. Então, irmãozinho, se vai entrar nessa comigo, ótimo. Mas você sempre pode ficar sentado aí enquanto eu dou o meu jeito_.

Fracasso. Total fracasso, outra vez.

Como vocês podem perceber, meu irmão estava determinado a levar a cabo aquela maluquice e eu, por minha vez, idiota que sou, decidi segui-lo. De novo...

Aí é que entra o Bobby.

Por falar em Bobby, ele é o dono dessa casa e nosso melhor amigo. Um pai, na verdade. O cara é muito bom no que faz, apesar de ter um gênio do cão. Às vezes penso que Dean herdou dele o seu senso de humor e o talento para as piadinhas infames.

Vale dizer que não revelamos ao Bobby nosso verdadeiro intuito quando ligamos pedindo ajuda com o tal do encantamento. Se ele soubesse o que Dean estava planejando, jamais teria nos ajudado. Provavelmente xingaria uma lista interminável de palavrões antes de bater o telefone na nossa cara.

Foi no domingo, eu me lembro bem. Era madrugada ainda quando preparamos toda a parafernália pra realizarmos o feitiço. Há exatos oito dias. Os oito dias mais longos e loucos da minha vida...

_**Devemos continuar?...**_

**_oooOooo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Quando o primeiro raio de sol atravessou a janela do quarto do motel onde estávamos hospedados, meu irmão iniciou o encantamento, pondo tudo o que era necessário em seus devidos lugares e coube a mim, como sempre, recitar os versos. Dean nunca foi muito chegado à poesia mesmo. Muito menos em latim.

Tenho que admitir que estava um pouco assustado, apesar de um tanto incrédulo. Se as teorias de Dean estivessem corretas, nós certamente, estaríamos nos metendo numa encrenca de proporções nunca antes imaginadas.

Então, vocês vão dizer: _Não seja cagão, Sam! – _Mas, creiam-me, eu não estava com medo. Sério. Só estava preocupado com o rumo que aquilo poderia tomar. Estávamos mexendo com coisas que até nós não entendíamos direito. Sem falar que, quando Dean resolve elaborar planos, eu sempre acabo me ferrando. De um modo ou de outro, eu sempre me ferro.

Bem, onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim!

Quando amanheceu e concluímos o ritual, não aconteceu absolutamente nada de extraordinário. Trocamos uns olhares bastante decepcionados e caímos sentados na cama que estava vazia.

Senti um bolo no estômago quando percebi a expressão no rosto de Dean. Era um misto de frustração e medo. Me senti até culpado nessa hora. Não estava dando muito crédito àquilo tudo, mas também não queria ver a sua esperança escorrendo pelo ralo. De jeito nenhum.

__ Não fique assim, Dean_ – Passei a mão sobre seus ombros apesar do risco de levar um sopapo _ _Nós vamos dar um jeito._

__ Eu sei, Sammy. Eu sei que vamos _– Ele levantou os olhos e sorriu assim, meio de lado, de um jeito que me cortou o coração _ _Nós sempre damos um jeito, não é, mano?_

__É isso aí, cara, não vamos desistir - _tentei passar confiança no tom da voz, mas não sei fui muito feliz.

Foi bem nessa hora que percebi, no outro canto do quarto, aquele sujeito baixinho que nos havia feito passar poucas e boas. Não sei porque, com tantas entidades, tínhamos que ter invocado logo aquela. Deve haver centenas de espíritos zombeteiros ou deuses desse gênero, mas com a nossa sorte, não poderia ser diferente, não íamos mesmo ganhar outro mais simpático ou condescendente. É claro que não...

Fiquei meio sem ar, admito. Empurrei o braço de Dean e indiquei a direção.

Meu irmão levantou apressado e foi direto pra cima da 'coisa'.

_ _Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a dupla dinâmica em pessoa..._ – O senso de humor daquela criatura me deixava irritado.

_ _Vamos encurtar o papo._ – Dean estava muito agitado e com um olhar homicida. Acho que se o Trapaceiro bobeasse, não sairia daquele círculo com vida _ _Precisamos que nos leve a 1838, agora._

__ Sinto muito, rapazes, mas sem reserva, não vai rolar. _

__ Presta atenção – _Meu irmãoaproximou-se tanto que o cara deu umpasso pra trás, mas não perdeu a pose_ _ Eu não estou com tempo ou paciência para aturar as suas gracinhas, então, só precisamos que estale os dedos e nos mande ao passado. Daí, a gente aperta as mãos, dá um abraço emocionado e cada um cuida da sua vida. Ou o que quer que você tenha. Fechado?_

O trapaceiro riu novamente, um riso de deboche, que deixou bem claro que ele não tinha a menor intenção de atender ao pedido do meu irmão.

Eu podia sentir a tensão no ar. Dean estava a ponto de fazer uma besteira – uma maior ainda – Então, decidi entrar no assunto e ver se resolvia as coisas. Sempre existe um "plano B" quando as coisas não saem bem como a gente planeja. Era a hora de eu colocar o "plano B" em ação, apesar de não fazer a menor idéia de que plano era esse.

_ _Acho que podemos resolver esse impasse civilizadamente_ – Puxei o braço de Dean para trás e me aproximei mais 'daquilo' _ _Sabemos que pode nos levar ao passado, mas acho que você está precisando de um_ _pequeno incentivo..._ – Mas Dean não me deixou continuar.

__ O Sammy aqui pode ser cavalheiro, mas esse não é o meu forte, você sabe... _– Apanhou a estaca que estava em cima da cama e a fez girar no ar _ _Mas nós ainda podemos dar um jeito de você sair dessa sem nenhum buraco. Basta atender a esse pequeno pedido._

__ Vocês sabem o que estão fazendo? - O _sujeito cruzou os braços sobre o peito e pareceu mesmo não estar acreditando no que pedíamos __ Sabem o quanto é perigoso mexer com o passado? Eu não creio que seja uma opção muito inteligente para o seu dilema, meu caro._

__ Sim, eu sei o que estou fazendo – _Meu irmão estava por um fio_ _Sim, eu sei que é perigoso, não se preocupe. E nós não somos tão inteligentes assim. Portanto_, - a ponta da estaca, a essa altura, estava pressionada contra opeito do Trapaceiro_ _ Apenas faça. _

Antes que Dean enterrasse a estaca, o sujeito estalou os dedos e sorriu daquele jeito que vocês já sabem, me enerva.

Não percebemos nenhuma diferença. Tudo, dentro do quarto, estava exatamente como antes.

_ _Pronto. Está feito, mas já vou avisando que não me responsabilizarei pelas consequências dessa idiotice e nem aceitarei reclamações. Agora cumpram a sua parte e deixem-me ir._

Novamente, trocamos um olhar desconfiado. Dean chegou bem perto do ouvido do Brincalhão e sussurrou em seu ouvido algo que o fez engolir aquele sorriso sarcástico e o soltou, rompendo o círculo de pedras feito no chão.

A criatura desapareceu bem diante de nossos olhos.

_ _E se ele tiver nos enganado, Dean? – _Eu realmente estava duvidando que o Trapaceiro tivesse mudado alguma coisa_. _ O que faremos?_

__ Esse cara é um idiota, Sammy, mas não é burro. - _Meu irmão girou_, _novamente, a estaca no ar_ _ Se tiver nos passado a perna, sabe que vou caçá-lo até o fim do mundo e enterrar-lhe essa estaca bem no meio do coração. E isso é uma promessa._

__ E agora? _

__ Agora? – _Dean engoliu em seco e coçou o alto da cabeça, buscando um ponto para fixar o olhar__ Acho que agora é sair e ver no que dá._

Girar a maçaneta e sair pela porta foi mais difícil do que poderíamos imaginar...

_**CONTINUA...**_

**_N/A: Reviews são sempre benvindos, obrigada ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Estávamos os dois, eu e Dean, muito temerosos pelo que encontraríamos do outro lado da porta do motel. Se, por um lado, não acreditávamos que o Trapaceiro tivesse feito o que pedimos, por outro, havia a esperança de que aquele idiota não pudesse resistir à tentação de se divertir às nossas custas e nos atendesse, só pra ver no que ia dar.

Dean passou à frente e estendeu o braço. Tocou na maçaneta e parou momentaneamente para voltar o olhar em minha direção, como se pedisse meu conselho. Retribuí o seu olhar com outro, ainda mais inquieto, mas como não havia como escapar... Era sair ou sair pra conferir e foi o que fizemos.

Quando meu irmão atravessou o portal, uma nuvem de poeira invadiu o quarto, entupindo nossas vias aéreas. Tossi terrivelmente com a secura que arranhava a minha garganta. Meus olhos arderam e tive que fechá-los por um momento, lacrimejando.

Só depois percebemos, com o barulho, que uma carroça enorme e pesada tinha passado a milímetros de nossos corpos.

Nos voltamos e vimos que o motel não estava mais onde deveria. Estávamos no meio de uma rua larga, sem calçamento e totalmente empoeirada.

Carroças de todos os tipos, das mais rústicas às elegantes, passavam de um lado para o outro, subindo e descendo a rua. Homens montados a cavalo também se misturavam a elas num trânsito meio louco, muito parecido com os das cidades pelas quais passávamos, só que sem sinalização ou policiamento. Um caos total.

Decidimos sair do meio da rua quando um sujeito, conduzindo um cavalo imenso e duas mulas, esbarrou em nós e nos chamou de algum nome que não consegui decifrar, mas pela sua cara, não deveria ser nenhum elogio, disso eu tenho certeza.

Seguimos em frente, atravessando a via, e paramos sobre a calçada feita de tábuas de madeira.

Levamos uns bons minutos para digerir as informações que desafiavam a nossa imaginação, mas o fato é que, a primeira parte do plano infalível do meu irmão tinha acabado de se concretizar. A placa em bronze, bem diante dos nossos olhos anunciava a cidade de New Haven e seus 2.678 habitantes.

__ Bem, Dean, parece que vamos conhecer o senhor Samuel Colt._

__ É o que parece, Sammy. É o que parece..._

__ Por onde começamos?_

__ Sei lá _– Meu irmão não parecia tão confiante agora e a expressão em seu rosto, me deu uma sensação muito estranha. Estava me sentindo perdido_ _O cara agora tem uns 24 anos e acaba de voltar ao país depois de viajar por 6 anos num navio. Para onde você iria, depois de tanto tempo?_

__ Para casa? _

__ Para casa._

__ E onde Colt mora?_

__ Eles tinham uma fazenda fora da cidade, mas faliram e acho que venderam tudo pra pagar as dívidas._

__ Por isso a viagem, certo?_

__ Creio que sim. Espere um momento _– Dean revistou os bolsos do casaco e retirou de um deles, umas folhas dobradas e passou os olhos por elas, rapidamente _ _Aqui _– apontou a folha escrita_ _Eles compraram uma pequena casa em New Haven antes que pai e filho embarcassem._

__ Mas não tem um endereço aí, Dean. _

__ Não deve ser muito difícil encontrar o sujeito. Afinal, ele passou dezoito anos de sua vida neste lugar._

__ Tem uma fotografia, pelo menos? _

__ Até tem, mas deve estar com uns cinquenta e tantos nessa figura. _

__ Isso não vai nos ajudar muito_ - Meu nariz estava coçando. Desde que atravessamos a porta, estava com a sensação que ia soltar um daqueles espirros que quase arrancam a alma da gente.

__ Não vai –_ De repente, Dean dobrou os papéis e enfiou de volta no bolso, erguendo os olhos diretamente para mim, de um jeito muito determinado __ Mas ficar plantado aqui também nos levará a lugar algum, então, mexa esse seu traseiro e vamos fazer o que fazemos melhor: xeretar por aí e descobrir onde o senhor Colt mora._

Passamos toda a manhã andando de um lado para o outro, comendo poeira, mas as pessoas não nos davam muita atenção. Raras eram aquelas que se dispunham a responder à simples pergunta que tínhamos a fazer. Parece que, desconfiar de estranhos não era privilégio do século XXI. Estávamos cansados. Eu estava ficando com uma dor de cabeça infernal e meu estômago reclamava.

Demos uma boa olhada ao redor e, como sempre, meu irmão disparou na direção do bar. Ele sempre dizia que, em cidades pequenas, um bar funciona como uma central de informações muito eficiente. Todo mundo passa por ali e, geralmente, toma umas e outras. Vocês sabem como o álcool funciona, não é mesmo? Depois de alguns drinques, a cabeça já não funciona muito bem e a língua fica solta, revelando detalhes da vida que, às vezes, gostaríamos de manter ocultos.

Para uma cidade pequena, havia muito movimento. Talvez essa agitação toda se devesse ao fato de ser domingo. Os moradores dos arredores vinham ao serviço religioso, os vaqueiros de folga, tomavam uns tragos e visitavam as 'meninas' do Saloon... Pelo menos era assim que acontecia nos filmes de faroeste.

Devo confessar que meu sangue gelou nas veias quando passamos por aquelas portinholas que balançavam na entrada e toda aquela gente parou para nos observar. Dean meteu seu melhor sorriso na cara e seguiu em frente como se nada estivesse acontecendo e eu fui atrás dele.

Paramos diante do balcão de madeira e meu irmão esperou pelo barman. O sujeito, baixinho, bigodudo e muito mal encarado ficou olhando para nós, de um para o outro, como se estivesse observando um par de alienígenas. Eu estava me sentindo um alienígena. Um alienígena pronto para ser dissecado pelo facão que o cara trazia embainhado no cós da calça.

__ Vão querer o que?_ – Finalmente o homenzinho perguntou com um vozeirão que não combinava em nada, com a sua estatura.

__ Nós estamos à procura de Samuel Colt –_ Dean apoiou as duas mãos sobre o balcão __ Sabe onde podemos encontrá-lo?_

_ Rapaz, isso aqui é um bar, não um serviço de informações - o baixinho deixou o pano engordurado com o qual secava os copos de lado e depositou uma garrafa sobre o balcão __ Se não vão beber nem jogar, deem o fora._

__ Nós não queremos problemas, senhor –_ Comecei a temer pela nossa segurança, quando meu irmão decidiu argumentar __ Só fiz uma pergunta e creio que poderia ser um pouco mais educado com a clientela e responder._

__ Enquanto não beberem nada, não são clientes -_ os olhos miúdos do outro lado do balcão se estreitaram _ Então, bebam ou saiam.

__ Estamos saindo_ – puxei Dean pelo braço antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Não íamos beber nada àquela hora, muito menos de estômago vazio e, pelo tom do homem, não receberíamos nenhuma informação ali__ Vamos nessa, Dean._

Bem na hora. Dean estava por um fio e meu estômago, por incrível que possa parecer, colando nas costas.

Do outro lado da rua, num prédio de dois andares, avistamos a placa de uma espécie de pensão. Atravessamos e passamos pela porta envidraçada. Um ambiente muito mais agradável. Sentamos à mesa mais ao fundo e aguardamos o atendimento. Estávamos cobertos de poeira e eu precisava urgentemente, de um copo de água gelada.

Meu irmão, sem mais nem menos, fiou de queixo caído e não respondia ao meu chamado, apenas seguia com o olhar, alguém ou alguma coisa que se aproximava pelas minhas costas.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/As: Um capítulo maiorzinho dessa vez. Vamos entrar em ação, afinal.**_

**_Queremos agradecer aos que estão acompanhando, mesmo sem deixar review e, um agradecimento muito especial a quem deixou um comentário._**

**_ e Crica._**

**_oooOOOooo_**

_**CAPÍTULO 4:**_

_- Se quiserem alguma coisa, precisam de dinheiro.Já fiz a caridade de domingo _– Ouvi uma voz feminina atrás de mim e tive a sensação de já tê-la ouvido antes. E tive a mesma reação que Dean quando me virei para saber quem era.

_- Temos dinheiro, sim senhora... _– Consegui responder, meio gaguejando. Dean olhou em volta, tentando descobrir se o Trapaceiro estava de brincadeira com a gente.

_- Então, mostre-me. _– A mulher negra cruzou os braços, respirando fundo. Nos olhou de alto a baixo e, naquela hora, me senti como um indigente. E ela deve ter achado mesmo isso, pois com as calças rasgadas e os casacos mais estranhos que certamente ela já tinha visto, convenhamos, não estávamos exatamente de acordo com a moda da época. Estava explicado um dos motivos pelos quais as pessoas nas ruas nos ignoravam ou nos evitavam.

_As broas já estão prontas, Miss Ouhri _– Alguém gritou de lá da cozinha para ela. Ela fez um gesto indicando que tinha ouvido e nos encarava enquanto eu sacava de algumas notas da carteira e lançava em cima da mesa.

Dean olhou para mim com seus olhos ainda arregalados, e eu sabia que ele imaginava que estávamos sendo vítimas de alguma brincadeira da entidade responsável por nossa viagem maluca.

_- Eu já volto, não saiam daí... _– A mulher olhou as notas em cima da mesa, nos dando as costas, indo na direção das broas e do cheiro delicioso de milho. E o mais estranho é que, por um instante, me pareceu que ela tinha nos reconhecido, de alguma forma.

_Eu o avisei, cara, se ele tentasse alguma gracinha conosco..._

_Pode ser que não seja isso, Dean._

_Mas ela é a Missouri, cara!__- Dean bateu o punho cerrado sobre a mesa e falou entre os dentes, irritado _ Que raio de brincadeira é essa?!_

_- Ela não é a Missouri, Dean _– Abaixei um pouco o tom de voz, pois algumas outras pessoas do salão também nos olhavam atravessado _- Pode ser apenas uma coincidência.__ Talvez ela seja alguma ancestral, sei lá..._

_- Pode ser, mas você concorda comigo que isso é estranho pacas! _– Meu irmão tirou a jaqueta, sacudindo-a, espalhando toda aquela poeira seca em volta de nós, me fazendo querer espirrar de novo.

Deixa eu me ajeitar nessa cadeira, que a minha perna está doendo um pouco. Gesso é sempre um incômodo, mas é preciso, ainda mais em casos como esse. Assim, pronto.

Oh, sim, continuando...

Em instantes, outra pessoa veio nos servir e, enquanto tentávamos digerir aquele acontecimento estranho e forrávamos o estômago enquanto podíamos, percebemos uma movimentação diferente nos outros cômodos. Algumas pessoas se retiraram do salão quando um dos empregados discretamente disse alguma coisa para eles. Todos nos olhavam com ares de medo e repulsa.

De repente, vimos passar um homem pela porta de entrada. Meu sangue congelou e o de meu irmão, certamente não ficou diferente. Ele se aproximou de nós. Estava vestido sobriamente, chapéu na cabeça, e uma estrela dourada no peito. E logo eu explico, amigos, porque não conseguimos responder de pronto a simples pergunta que ele nos fez.

_Quem são vocês, forasteiros?_

Olhei para Dean, que não conseguia tirar a expressão de espanto do rosto, ao ver nosso pai naquelas roupas, como o xerife de New Haven.

_- Que foi, o gato comeu a língua de vocês? - _Aquele homem à nossa frente, claro, não era John Winchester, mas a semelhança não era de se ignorar. Dean tentou balbuciar algumas palavras, ainda perplexo.

_Na-não senhor, nós estamos de passagem na-na cidade, procuramos uma pe-pessoa... _– Ele foi soltando as palavras com dificuldade, visivelmente confuso.

_- Nós estamos apenas descansando de um longa viagem, senhor. Não queremos confusão com ninguém _– Interrompi Dean, com medo de que ele pudesse estragar alguma etapa da nossa investigação ao dar com a língua nos dentes para aquele homem, logo de cara.

_- Para quem não quer confusão, estão andando com dinheiro demais, filho _– Aquela última palavra, dita naquele timbre de voz, mexeu um pouco comigo e também com meu irmão. _– Vamos conversar sobre esse dinheiro todo na delegacia._

_- Dinheiro demais? Como assim? Aqui tem apenas vinte dólares! – Me _pareceu que Dean voltara à realidade ao bater de frente com o xerife.

Olhei rapidamente para porta da cozinha e estava lá a senhorita Ouhri e seus empregados, nos olhando desconfiados. Me veio um lampejo de que eu fui um completo idiota ao colocar aquele dinheiro em cima da mesa.

_Se isso é pouco para você, então temos um problema aqui. Vocês virão comigo, por bem ou por mal._

Aquele homem não podia ser nosso pai, mas era incisivo tanto quanto. Percebi que ele estava com a mão na direção de sua arma, e lembrei-me de que estávamos desarmados. Nos levantamos e olhei para Dean, que percebeu a mesma coisa.

_- Garanto que tudo isso não passa de um mal entendido, senhor... _– Meu irmão deu um sorriso, tentando acalmar os ânimos, o dele próprio, pra falar a verdade.

O xerife logo deu um passo à frente e, com brutalidade, tomou as mãos de meu irmão para algemá-lo. Fez o mesmo comigo e nos conduziu bruscamente para a saída.

_É o que veremos. – _O homem respondeu, seco.

Enquanto caminhávamos até a delegacia, as pessoas cochichavam e apresentavam expressões de indignação ao nos ver naquele estado. Não tínhamos pensado que chamaríamos tanto a atenção naquela cidade.

Ao chegarmos na delegacia, o xerife abriu uma das celas, empurrando-nos para dentro. Reparei que a cela era pequena, aliás, a delegacia toda era minúscula. Sinal de que, ou não haviam tantos bandidos assim, ou o xerife realmente fazia imperar a lei naquele lugar, afugentando-os.

Sei que Dean se deixou prender, não por simplesmente ter respeito para com um homem da lei (que piada, inclusive!), mas porque o cara era simplesmente a cara do nosso pai, e sei que somente num momento de real necessidade, ele faria algo contra aquele sujeito.

_- Eu preciso resolver um assunto agora. Na volta conversamos, forasteiros_ - O xerife nos trancafiou usando um grosso e velho cadeado e, em seguida saiu porta afora.

_- Hey, que belo tratamento vocês dão para os visitantes, hein! _– Dean chutou a grade da cela _– Você não vai nem ler os meus direitos?_

_Isso vai fazer diferença, Dean? _– Olhei-o com reprovação.

_- Pelo menos eu me sinto um bandido, não um mendigo_ – Ele sentou-se no chão, contrariado. _– Mas aqui dentro temos uma chance de conseguir algumas armas e munição, caso precisemos._

_- Isso se conseguirmos convencer o xerife de que não somos nada do que ele está pensando _– Olhei ao redor. Aquela cela, apesar de ser bem precária, era resistente e, dificilmente conseguiríamos sair dali por conta própria.

Se as coisas já estavam difíceis para nós desde quando chegamos, sermos presos, definitivamente não estava na lista de afazeres em nossa aventura inusitada. E parecia que realmente as coisas não iriam melhorar dali pra frente...

Hey, Bobby, pode me trazer mais um copo de limonada?

Vá se catar, moleque!

Obrigado!

Ainda têm um tempinho? Então esperem Bobby encher meu copo que eu continuo, ok?

Bem, já estou de copo cheio, neste calor, olhando essa bela paisagem do quintal de Bobby...

E, sinceramente, prefiro a vista daqui do que a da cela em que ficamos temporariamente presos naquela cidadezinha, lá no passado.

Sim, deixem-me continuar, se quiserem, é claro...

_- Em menos de um dia conseguimos ir pra cadeia, num caso sem precedentes. É um recorde! _– Disse para que Dean ouvisse do outro lado da cela, o que não era muito longe de onde eu estava. Enquanto isso, meu irmão olhava com uma expressão de desolação, um rato enorme passeando por entre as grades, parecendo um gato se esfregando entre as pernas de alguém.

_-Sim, porque o __Marty McFly aqui teve a brilhante idéia de pagar nosso almoço com dinheiro que ainda nem existe!_

_- Desculpe-me se não deu tempo de pesquisar tudo o que precisávamos para fazer essa viagem maluca porque o meu irmão impaciente quer resolver as coisas sempre do jeito dele!_

_-Eu disse que se você não quisesse vir, que ficasse._

Poucas vezes eu vi aquele olhar que Dean me lançou naquele momento.

_-Eu não te deixaria vir sozinho. Se viesse, a esta altura já estaria pendurado lá na praça central pra ser enforcado ao amanhecer._

_- Agradeço a confiança... _– Dean fez uma careta, deixando-se escorregar pela parede.

Eu já estava sentado, como disse, do lado oposto a ele. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ambos sabíamos que se começássemos uma _daquelas nossas_ discussões ali, seria pior. Entramos num consenso. Estávamos pensando em como nos livraríamos dessa, pois aquele era o menor dos males que poderíamos enfrentar. Afinal, o ponto era encontrar Samuel Colt e, o principal e mais difícil, convencê-lo a 'emprestar' sua criação mais recente.

Enquanto minha mente analisava todo o cenário em que nos encontrávamos, de onde eu estava, consegui ver a mesa do xerife. Na placa feita a bronze, consegui ler o nome "Carl Wilson".

_Hey, Sam, você viu como o xerife é parecido..._

_Eu vi, Dean, eu vi. E prefiro acreditar que é a mesma coincidência._

_Eu também, Sam, eu também... Porque, do contrário, estaríamos mais loucos do que já somos, normalmente._

Ali, amigos, eu podia jurar que vi um sorriso melancólico na boca de meu irmão...

Foi quando ouvimos o ferrolho da porta principal, acompanhado do rangido alto. O xerife havia voltado, porém acompanhado.

_Sr Milton, esses são os falsários que estávamos procurando. _

Oh-oh. Nem eu nem Dean gostamos de ouvir aquilo. O homem nos examinou, do mesmo modo que todo mundo naquela cidade, ajeitando seu monóculo dourado no olho direito.

_Hey, calma lá, podemos até não estar vestidos de acordo com a moda, mas falsários?! Não está exagerando, não?_

O que pude fazer naquele momento foi segurar Dean por um braço e lançar-lhe um olhar de 'cale essa boca' antes que o caldo entornasse.

_- Mostrem-me as notas que vocês têm. _– Carl olhou para mim com seriedade, mas não com ameaça. Se conseguíssemos resolver esse mal entendido, estaríamos livres.

Abri a carteira devagar, mostrando com meus gestos que não tinha intenção de fazer outra coisa senão o que ele pedira. Estendi uma das notas de vinte que tinha, passando através da grade. O tal homem do monóculo pegou-a nas mãos, analisando-a como se fosse um objeto delicado e desconhecido.

_De fato, xerife Wilson, eu nunca vi uma nota igual a essa. Esse papel é diferente do usado nas cédulas normais, e o tamanho e a cor estão diferentes... Mas não deixa de ser um belo trabalho! _

Por todo aquele discurso sobre a nota, concluí que ele era algum banqueiro ou algum especialista, a quem o xerife pedira uma assessoria.

_- Isso basta para mim. Até que vocês falem quem mais está envolvido nessa rede, a hospedagem é por minha conta. – _­Carl ajeitou o chapéu, guardando a nota que eu havia entregue a ele no bolso.

_Xerife, tudo isso é um mal entendido! Nós... Nós recebemos essas notas de um mascate que cruzamos no caminho pra cidade. Trocamos pelo resto de nossos pertences, pois precisávamos de dinheiro para comer. Não sabíamos que eram falsas e, afinal, deve ser muito dinheiro mesmo! _- Já que não conseguiríamos convencer ninguém no nosso real motivo de estar ali, decidi entrar no jogo deles e tirar proveito da minha cara de bonzinho e dos 'trapos'que vestíamos.

Carl deu uma boa olhada em nós. Dean logo aceitou a minha deixa, tentando fazer uma cara convincente também. O banqueiro olhou para nós, mais com cara de piedade do que outra coisa.

_-Xerife, olhe esses dois. Não devem ter ligação nenhuma com essa rede de falsificação, mesmo. Devem ser mais vítimas do que nós._

_- De qualquer forma, nessa cidade não há lugar para vagabundos. Ficam por aqui, enquanto não têm um destino certo._

_Mas senhor..._

Os dois deram as costas para nós, sem se importar com o que Dean falaria. A emenda havia saído pior do que o soneto...

_Grande!_

Nos olhamos novamente. E voltamos à estaca zero.

Logo a noite começaria a cair. E em nossas cabeças os mais variados jeitos de como sair de uma cadeia do século XIX. Ouvíamos o barulho da rua, o trotar dos cavalos e o ranger dos carroções.

Olhávamos por todos os ângulos da cela.

Percebemos que as paredes eram fortes, já o telhado... Feito de telhas de barro, haviam umas frestas bem largas entre uma peça e outra, podendo ser afastadas.

Mas tinha um detalhe. Era alto. Demais.

Mesmo se eu subisse nas costas de Dean, ou o contrário, não conseguiríamos alcançar o teto. E a cela, vazia, não nos dava muitas opções. Tínhamos apenas as grades, e uma pequena saída de ar no alto da parede que dava para a rua, também inalcançável.

_Pensa, Dean, pensa... _– Meu irmão andava de um lado para outro, parecendo um tigre enjaulado. E nervoso.

_- Dean, você tem uma de suas facas com você? _

_- Tenho, Sammy, mas estou guardando para uma ocasião especial, sabe... _– Dean olhou-me com o olhar do tal tigre.

_Essa não é uma ocasião especial?_

Estávamos sozinhos e a luz do dia já estava mais fraca. Logo anoiteceria, e pareceu-me que o xerife não era tão bonzinho com seus hóspedes a ponto de deixar alguma vela ou lampião para que não ficassem na escuridão. Por sorte, ainda tínhamos nossas lanternas, mas logo me veio que, se as usássemos, despertaríamos mais suspeitas ainda.

Ouvimos novamente a porta que dava para a rua. Mas para nossa surpresa, não era o xerife, pois ele estava na sua sala, mas sim a senhorita Ouhri, com uma cesta nas mãos.

_Alguém em condições de não receber uma dama de respeito? _– Ela gritou, ainda lá da porta.

_Não, senhorita, pode entrar... –_ Eu apenas consegui sorrir com aquele comentário.

_Trouxe o jantar de vocês _– Ela aproximou-se da cela, apontando a cesta – _Cortesia da hospedaria._

_- Ao menos isso... _– Dean aproximou-se da grade, porém aquele olhar eu conhecia. Ele queria aprontar alguma contra ela, para poder sair dali. Consegui detê-lo discretamente com uma das mãos.

_- Senhorita, por que foi nos denunciar para o xerife? Queríamos apenas descanso e uma refeição... – _Eu sei o poder que a minha cara de cão perdido têm sobre as pessoas...

_Eu sei, eu sei... Eu sinto muito por isso. Eu apenas gostaria de ajudá-los de alguma forma –_ Ela apontou a cesta novamente, passando-a pelo vão mais largo das grades.

Dean e eu olhamos para ela, intrigados.

_Não me olhe assim, Dean. De alguma forma, eu sinto que já os conheço._

Eu ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas ela levantou a mão, indicando com o gesto para que nos calássemos e abríssemos a cesta. Olhou ao redor, certificando-se de que o xerife não estava no nosso ponto de visão e vice-e-versa.

Abri a cesta, e logo abaixo dos pães e dos guardanapos, havia duas facas de cozinha. Dean levantou os olhos para ela.

_O que você espera que façamos com uma faca de cozinha, madame?_

_Usem a criatividade: cortem as barras, cavem um buraco, sei lá. Só não machuquem o Carl. Ele é um bom homem e a única coisa bonita que se tem pra ver nessa cidade._

E sem maiores explicações, ela deu as costas e foi embora. E ficamos lá, com um cesto de pães na mão, com cara de paisagem.

Olhei para o teto, olhei para o cesto, olhei para Dean. Eu, pelo menos, já sabia o que fazer.

***

_- Eu não disse que o Trapaceiro estava de brincadeira com a gente? Quando eu pegar aquele miséravel…_ - Dean bufava de raiva.

_- Eu não acho que seja ele, Dean… Talvez, ela seja alguma vidente mesmo, mas não quem nós conhecemos…_ - Tentei acalmar meu irmão, ainda olhando para cima, traçando mentalmente a hipótese de sairmos dali pelo teto.

_- E você acha que ela está disposta a nos ajudar?_

_- Se ela nos trouxe comida e uma tentativa de fuga, acho que sim. Vamos sair daqui e ver se podemos nos esconder com a ajuda dela, talvez até perguntar pelo Colt, quem sabe _– Enquanto conversava, encontrei o ponto perfeito no telhado para nossa fuga – _Anda, começe a amarrar esses panos uns nos outros._

_- O que? E o_ _que raios você tanto olha para cima, cara_? – Dean franziu a testa, querendo descobrir para onde eu tanto olhava. Piscou os olhos e desfez a expressão, entendendo o que eu queria fazer.

Apenas apontei o indicador para o lado onde estava o xerife, voltando-o aos meus lábios, indicando que precisávamos fazer o máximo de silêncio possível. Enquanto meu irmão tirava os panos de prato da cesta, ele percebeu que na verdade não se tratavam de panos de prato, mas sim de lençóis de algodão, grossos e resistentes o suficiente para sustentar o peso de uma ou duas pessoas, quem sabe… Coisa que eu percebi logo quando a senhorita Ouhri me entregou a cesta, por causa do peso.

Enquanto montávamos a corda improvisada, ambos olhávamos para a sala do xerife, no intuito de não fazer barulho, ou ainda, não nos assustar se ele viesse nos ver. Enquanto Dean cuidava dos nós, eu tratava de ver se os talheres serviriam de peso para jogarmos uma das pontas por sobre a viga principal que sustentava o telhado. Não me lembro de alguma vez ter feito esse tipo de coisa, mas eram as ferramentas que tínhamos á mão, precisávamos sair dali, e de alguma forma, já podíamos contar com alguma ajuda.

_- Sammy, espero que isso dê certo, senão levaremos um tombo daqueles!_

Daí vocês vão pensar: _"Ah, então foi aí que você machucou sua perna, Sam?"_ – Eu lhes digo que não. Foi muito mais para frente…

Continuando. Bem, terminamos as amarras, mas só os talheres não serviriam de peso para jogarmos a ponta do outro lado da viga.

_- Anda, cara, me dê seu tênis –_ Meu irmão me estendeu a mão, sussurrando.

_- O quê, meu tênis? Por que não pega o seu?_

_- Porque você é o pé-grande da dupla, e seu tênis é mais pesado do que a minha bota. Vai logo_ – Quando ele terminou a frase, ouvimos o barulho da sola da bota do xerife se aproximando. Numa fração de segundo Dean sentou-se por cima do nosso trabalho, pegando um dos pães da cesta, e enchendo a boca com um pedaço dele.

_- O que estão aprontando, rapazes? – _Carl colocou uma das mãos na grade, na outra levava um pequeno lampião, e cerrou um pouco os olhos para nos observar melhor, já que não estava tão claro quanto antes.

_- Nada, senhor, apenas aproveitando o jantar _– Dean respondeu com a boca cheia. Imitei-o, fingindo que também estava comendo. Essas saídas, por mais humilhantes e esquisitas que fossem, sempre nos livravam.

Ele apenas firmou o olhar em cada um de nós, fungando. Exatamente como nosso pai fazia. Chegou a dar um pequeno frio na barriga ao ver aquele gesto, para nós, conhecido.

_- Daqui a pouco eu vou dormir, se tentarem alguma gracinha, aí sim estarão encrencados _– Ele virou-se, levando o lampião consigo.

_- Hey, pelo que eu saiba, a energia elétrica já foi inventada, sabe…_ - Dean disse para Carl, sorrindo inocente.

_- Mas é cara demais para ser desperdiçada com vagabundos como vocês_ – Ele respondeu sem se virar. Deve ter pensado que éramos espertos demais para sermos simples andarilhos. Nessa hora fiquei com vontade de amarrar a boca de meu irmão com um dos lençóis, mas isso seria desperdício de material…

_- Ok, Sam, vamos dar um tempinho até que ele durma. _

E assim foi. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, esperando o xerife se recolher. Na verdade, ele não se recolhia propriamente, ele dormia era em sua cadeira mesmo, com os pés encostados na mesa. Provavelmente nos xingava em pensamento, já que conosco lá, ele não podia voltar para sua casa, como sempre devia fazer se a cadeia estivesse vazia.

Aguardamos até que ele começasse a roncar. E para espanto de meu irmão e o meu, era igualzinho ao nosso pai.

Entreguei meu tênis para Dean, mesmo a contragosto. Ele terminou de acertar a ponta, conferindo se havia peso suficiente. Olhou para cima, e com certeza agradeceu à sua boa pontaria pois, ao balançar e jogar o embrulho, acertou em cheio entre os vãos da madeira, transpassando os lençóis, bastando apenas que eu desse um salto para agarrar a ponta que ele jogou, balanceando a corda para que chegássemos até o telhado, subindo através dela.

Ambos sorrimos. Pelo menos, uma coisa boa naquele dia. Dean agarrou-se aos panos, testando sua resistência, procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho. Logo começou a escalar, e eu também agradecia à boa arquitetura antiga que nos asseguraria que aquela viga aguentaria nossa fuga.

Logo ele chegou ao topo, equilibrando-se na madeira, afastando as telhas acima de sua cabeça o suficiente para passarmos por ali. Olhou para baixo, e podia ver o xerife ainda no mundo dos sonhos. Olhou para mim, dando-me um sinal para que eu subisse também. Obedeci, não querendo fazer mais barulho do que podia. Mas sem um dos calçados, ficava um pouco difícil.

Em instantes cheguei lá em cima. Dean já havia saído, olhando ao redor para ver se alguém podia nos ver.

_- E meu tênis, cara? _– Olhei para Dean, que me ajudou a passar pelas telhas.

_- Oh, paramos na Macy's e compramos um novo par para você, ok? _– Me respondeu, enquanto andávamos com todo o cuidado por sobre a parte das telhas que estavam bem em cima das outras vigas. Apenas respirei fundo, tentando engolir alguma tréplica que pudesse arruinar aquele momento.

Em pouco tempo percebemos que, onde estávamos, era realmente alto. E se pulássemos direto dali para o chão, nos machucaríamos.

Ah, agora sim vocês vão pensar que foi aí que eu me feri. Mas não, eu disse que foi bem mais para a frente da história!

_- Olhe ali, Dean _– Cutuquei meu irmão que estava à minha frente, para que olhasse à sua esquerda. Aos fundos da cadeia, havia um monte de feno. Se conseguíssemos cair por cima dele, os danos seriam menores.

Ele olhou, e aprovou novamente a minha idéia. Eu fico pensando, amigos, o que seria dele sem mim nessas horas de aperto!

A passos de veludo conseguimos chegar à beira do telhado, bem na direção do feno.

_- Vai lá, cara, você teve a idéia._

_- Negativo, vamos pular juntos._

_- Por quê, está com medo?_

_- Não, só não quero encontrar alguma coisa no meio desse feno todo._

_- E o que você acha que podemos encontrar?_

_- Sei lá, um vagabundo como nós, e se ele berrar com o susto, chamando a atenção?_

_- E que diferença faz se pularmos juntos ou separados?_

_- Chega!_

Apenas segurei o braço de Dean, lançando-nos ao chão. Conforme o previsto, o feno amorteceu nossa queda, porém não suavizando muito o barulho. E, felizmente, não havia nada no meio.

_- Vamos, precisamos encontrar o caminho da pensão._

_- Cara, essa cena podia entrar num filme de faroeste! _– Dean ainda se sacudia, livrando-se das palhas na roupa e cabelo.

_- Dean, ouviu o que eu disse?_

_- Ouvi, mas dessa vez, sua idéia não será tão boa. Quando o xerife acordar, vai ser um dos primeiros lugares onde ele vai nos procurar. Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. _

_- Ah, é? E qual seria o brilhante lampejo da vez, gênio?_

_- Precisamos de armas, ou o que sirva. Já que fomos incluídos na lista negra do Xerife, acho que podemos tentar em outro lugar, só que dessa vez, com uma indicação._

Foi quando percebi que Dean carregava um pequeno papel nas mãos e tentava ler o que estava escrito ali.

_- O que é isso, Dean?_

_- Encontrei isso entre os lençóis dentro da cesta. Junto com isso _– Ele tirou uma ferradura do bolso. Tomei o papel das mãos dele, e vi que havia um nome e um endereço escritos ali.

E concluí que Miss Ouhri sabia que entenderíamos o que ela queria nos mostrar.

_**CONTINUA...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Andamos pelas ruas já meio desertas, nos escondendo nas sombras entre os prédios baixos. Não passava muito das nove horas e poucas eram as pessoas que ainda andavam por ali. O maior movimento estava dentro do _Saloon_.

Atravessamos a cidade em busca da rua anotada no pequeno pedaço de papel.

Não fosse pela falta de um tênis e pela possibilidade de termos, a qualquer momento, o xerife colando uma espingarda em nossas cabeças, aquela até seria uma boa noite para caminhar. Gosto de caminhar... Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Tínhamos nos esgueirado pelas vielas e becos por mais de meia hora, até que vimos o galpão ao lado de um estábulo. A ferradura de madeira tamanho família pendurada acima da porta larga, não deixava dúvidas de que tínhamos chegado ao nosso destino.

Atravessamos a rua, tentando não chamar muito a atenção e circulamos a construção de madeira.

Dean limpou o canto de uma janela de vidro – nunca vi tanta poeira em toda a minha vida – e vimos, lá dentro, um homem malhando o ferro em brasa.

Meu irmão olhou diretamente para mim, em busca de alguma certeza para entrar e encarar o sujeito. Então, botei na cara o meu melhor olhar de 'vamos-nessa-que-vai-dar-tudo-certo' e segui, com ele, até a porta dos fundos.

Batemos na porta e aguardamos. O som das marteladas cessou e, em seguida, ouvimos o ferrolho da fechadura ser movido.

__ Olá, senhor. –_ Dean sorriu, de canto, enquanto esperava que o cara dissesse alguma coisa. Como não houve resposta, continuou, meio ressabiado _ _Viemos a mando de Miss Ouhri._

__E daí? – _O sujeito barbudo nos encarava, passando o olhar de um para outro, ameaçadoramente.

_ _Precisamos de ajuda –_ Tratei de me meter na conversa porque, a essa altura, meu irmão já estava meio congelado com a semelhança daquele homem com o Bobby. Aquilo estava cada vez mais esquisito.

__ E daí? –_ O meu estômago começava a doer. Ele não estava com cara de quem estava disposto a nos ajudar. Na verdade, não tinha cara de quem ajudasse a quem quer que fosse.

_ _Olha, senhor... – _Dean, de repente, tirou as mãos dos bolsos da calça e desandou a falar __ Nós estamos muito encrencados e a senhorita Ouhri nos deu seu endereço. Não conhecemos ninguém nessa droga de cidade e não temos um tostão furado dentro do bolso. Precisamos encontrar uma pessoa e, pra falar a verdade, só temos dado com os burros n'água. Nada tem dado certo por todo esse maldito dia e, pra piorar as coisas, tem esse idiota desse xerife..._

__ Wilson está atrás de vocês? – _Aí eu tremi de verdade.

_ _Nós acabamos de fugir da cadeia. – _Me deu uma vontade irresistível de chutar a canela do meu irmão por revelar nossa situação dessa maneira a um total desconhecido, mas desisti quando vi o sorriso se desenhando no rosto do homem.

_ _Vocês dois, esquisitos, fugiram da cadeia de Wilson?- _Dava pra ver que o velho não estava acreditando muito em nós, mas também dava pra ver a satisfação nos olhos dele.

Relaxei quando o ferreiro abaixou o martelo que tinha na mão e abriu mais a porta nos dando passagem.

_ _Entrem logo –_ Passamos e a porta foi trancada logo atrás de nós_ _Se Wilson está contra vocês, eu estou do seu lado, podem crer._

Pra encurtar a história, contamos todo o nosso suplício ao homem, desde a manhã daquele dia. Obviamente, omitimos os detalhes de como chegamos ali. Não estava disposto a levar uma martelada ou ser ferrado, com ou sem tênis.

Surpreendentemente, meu irmão ficou muito à vontade rapidamente, na conversa com Eliah Stein. Esse era o nome dele.

Perguntamos por Samuel Colt, mas Stein não sabia dizer onde encontrá-lo. Apenas afirmou que havia uns três dias, tinha ferrado um cavalo para ele e, depois de receber pelo serviço, não o tinha visto mais.

Fiquei um pouco desanimado com a falta de informações e aquelas marteladas estridentes estavam acabando com os meus tímpanos. Sim! O cara continuou a martelar enquanto conversávamos. Se é que você pode chamar de conversa um monte de palavrões em meio à meia dúzia de palavras. E eu pensava que meu irmão era desbocado... Humpf! Pois sim...

_ _Afinal de contas, que assunto é esse tão importante que vocês tem com o Colt? – _Não. Ele não parou de martelar. Só virou o rosto um pouco, esperando pela resposta.

_ _É assunto de família. –_ Dean não ia revelar a verdade, é lógico _ _Sinto muito, mas preferimos não comentar._

__ Bem, isso não é problema meu mesmo._

__ O que faremos agora, Dean?_

__ Sei lá, Sammy..._

__ As mocinhas não vão chorar no meu ombro, vão? – _Ele falou sem voltar-se.

_ _Então, senhor Stein... _– acompanhei meu irmão, colocando-me de frente para o ferreiro, estendendo a mão _ _Acho que é isso. Melhor irmos andando antes que tenha problemas com o xerife por nossa causa._

__ É Eliah.-_ Tirou a grossa luva de couro, depositou o martelo sobre o malho e aceitou o nosso cumprimento_ _Sabem, se eu fosse vocês, ia falar com a Hellen lá no Saloon. Ela sabe de tudo o que acontece na cidade e é provável que saiba também onde o maluco do Colt se enfiou._

__ Faremos isso –_ Dean sorriu em agradecimento, mais animado.

_ _Se descobrirem o paradeiro do sujeito, voltem antes de amanhecer e darei um jeito de arrumar uns cavalos._

__ Como sabe que não temos cavalos? Todo mundo nessa cidade é vidente? –_ Meu irmão só colocou em palavras o que estava dentro da minha cabeça.

_ _Não, idiota. Só um cego ou um completo imbecil não perceberia que dois mortos de fome como vocês não teriam cavalos. Posso apostar minhas calças que não tem um gato pra puxar pelo rabo._

__ Bem observado – _Parecia que estava ouvindo o Bobby falar. Meu Deus... Comecei a acreditar que Dean estava certo e que o Brincalhão estava se divertindo conosco.

Tínhamos passado pelo bar a pouco mais de uma hora. O movimento agora era bem maior. A música da pianola se ouvia ao longe e as gargalhadas dos frequentadores embriagados também.

Mal chegamos à lateral do prédio do _Saloon_, percebemos o burburinho na direção da cadeia.

É exatamente o que estão pensando: O xerife havia acordado e, provavelmente, como homem da lei responsável que era, foi verificar seus prisioneiros e o que encontrou foi uma cela vazia com um buraco no teto.

Um bando de homens a cavalo passou apressado pela rua principal, levantando uma grossa nuvem de poeira. Se bem me lembrava dos filmes de faroeste que tinha assistido, aquela deveria ser a patrulha que saía para caçar os criminosos. No caso, meu irmão e eu.

Não tínhamos para onde ir, onde nos esconder ou a quem pedir ajuda. Estávamos, só pra variar, muito ferrados.

Só um minuto, por favor.

_ Hei, Dean! Pode vir aqui um instante?

_ O que é, Sam? O que é isso? Reunião do clube de crochê?

_ Não, cretino. Só estou contando pro pessoal como machuquei minha perna.

_ Ah...

_ Dá pra sair um sanduíche? Estou ficando com fome.

_ Você não quer uma saladinha e umas batatas fritas pra acompanhar não, Sammy? Está abusando, garoto... Esse papo de me explorar por causa da sua perna já está enchendo o saco.

_ Não liguem para ele. Meu irmão é mau humorado mesmo, principalmente quando tem culpa no cartório. O que? Ah, claro. Claro que vou aproveitar cada segundo da mordomia. Pelo menos enquanto esse gesso estiver aqui para lembrá-lo do acontecido. Nada como uma boa dose de culpa.

_ Toma, Sam. Mais alguma coisa, donzela?

_ Não, Dean. Obrigado. Pode ir agora.

_ Não ferra, Sam, e vê se me esquece, tá?

_Hum... Isso está mesmo gostoso... Estão servidos? Não? Continuamos?

Bem... Como eu estava dizendo, não tínhamos onde nos esconder e a coisa só tendia a piorar porque, vários homens liderados por Carl Wilson, vasculhavam a rua principal, caminhando em nossa direção.

__ Era só o que me faltava... O maldito xerife e seus capachos dando uma batida. Inferno!_

__ Você deveria parar de praguejar, Dean._

__ O que???_

__ Isso atrai más influências, cara. – _Está certo. Olhando por esse ângulo, na situação em que estávamos, não foi um comentário muito feliz.

_ _E o que você acha, Sam, de atrair os seus dentes para junto do meu punho? – _É, ele não estava brincando. Dava pra ver no seu olhar que ele não estava mesmo brincando.

_ _Se você não se acalmar, não conseguiremos escapar da patrulha. _

__ Eu estou calmo. –_ Num relance, as feições no rosto de meu irmão mudaram drasticamente. As rugas de expressão deram lugar a um sorriso malicioso que me provocou um arrepio _ _Vamos nessa, irmãozinho._

Quem sou eu pra discutir com Dean quando ele entra no modo fuzileiro naval? E lá fomos nós.

Nos esgueiramos até o final da parede lateral do prédio do bar, onde havia uma escada externa. Provavelmente por onde os clientes respeitáveis entravam e saíam sem serem vistos pela população, evitando assim, cair na boca do povo. Subimos rápida e silenciosamente.

Nem tão silenciosamente, para ser exato.

Como aquele inferno daquela escada rangia!

Não fosse a música e o falatório, certamente seríamos descobertos. Até um defunto poderia ouvir nossos passos nos degraus.

Entramos pela porta estreita no final da escadaria. Um longo corredor com várias portas se estendia por todo o segundo andar.

Olhei pela veneziana da porta e vi que um dos ajudantes do xerife observava a escada, iluminando-a com um lampião.

Puxei o casaco de Dean e apontei para o exterior, sinalizando o perigo que corríamos.

Mais que depressa, meu irmão abriu uma das portas e entramos. Felizmente, o quarto estava vazio.

Rapidamente, nos enfiamos num grande armário de madeira que estava ao fundo. Rezei para não termos que ficar ali por muito tempo ou, certamente teria sérios problemas na coluna.

Dava pra ouvir a confusão no andar de baixo, quando o xerife Wilson entrou com seus ajudantes à nossa procura. Os clientes reclamavam e xingavam.

Como não poderia ser diferente, com a nossa sorte, ouvimos o clique da maçaneta da porta. Meu coração falhou uma batida nesse momento. Uma das 'meninas' entrou com um cliente, numa atitude bastante _caliente_, se é que me entendem. Estava vendo a hora em que testemunharíamos uma profissional em ação. E isso era assustador. Eu sei... Não somos santos nem virgens pudicas, mas vocês terão que concordar comigo que aquela não era uma situação nada confortável.

O homem, que deveria ter lá uns sessenta e poucos anos, despiu-se completamente e atirou-se na cama, esparramado. Ainda tenho pesadelos com isso. A garota virou-se em nossa direção e caminhou, lentamente. Não sei exatamente o que pensei naquela hora, mas rezei para que a porta de treliça, na minha frente, emperrasse.

Vocês podem imaginar o susto da mulher, quando abriu as portas do armário e deu de cara conosco. Ela só não deu o maior grito de sua vida porque Dean foi mais rápido e tampou-lhe a boca.

Rapidamente explicamos que viemos a mando de Eliah, o ferreiro, e que precisávamos nos livrar do xerife.

Não havia muito o que fazer, nem lugares onde nos escondermos com segurança. O xerife e seus homens já revistavam os quartos daquele andar e, a qualquer momento, entrariam naquele também. Então, nos deixamos orientar pela moça de cabelos escuros e grandes olhos castanhos.

Não tardou para que o pior acontecesse.

A porta abriu e o xerife Wilson invadiu o quarto, com sua arma em punho, acompanhado de vários de seus auxiliares.

Quando os homens da lei entraram no aposento, ficaram meio chocados com o que viram, a princípio. Como??? Ah! Isso eu já explico.

A bela morena que, mais tarde, descobri chamar-se Madison, estava de pé, ao pé da grande cama de ferro, trajando apenas seu espartilho vermelho bordado em preto, suas botas de salto fino e um chicote nas mãos. Só aí, já dava pra sacar porque os caras tinham todos parado na porta, de boca aberta. A imagem da moça era de matar.

O xerife Wilson correu os olhos da garota para o sujeito na cama com uma ruiva, ambos cobertos até o nariz. Dava pra perceber que Wilson estava constrangido, mas tinha que manter a sua fama de durão e não arredou pé.

__ Você viu dois estranhos por aqui hoje, Maddie? –_ Ele fez aquela voz de quem ia pegar o gato no pulo.

__ Tenha paciência, Carl! Tem gente estranha aqui o tempo todo. _

__ Garota nova? –_ O xerife questionou, reparando nos grandes olhos verdes da ruiva que se encolhia debaixo dos lençóis.

__ É, Wilson.-_ Madison respondeu, num tom enjoado __ Mas ainda está em treinamento, então desista, okay? E é bom darem o fora rápido porque a Hellen vai ficar uma fera com você se perdermos o cliente pela sua falta de cerimônia._

__ Certo, estamos saindo – _antes de sair pela porta com os outros homens, o xerife ainda voltou-se uma última vez e dirigiu-se à novata __ Lindos olhos, querida... Seja benvinda._ – E sorriu, tocando ligeiramente a aba do chapéu preto.

No momento em que a porta bateu e pudemos ouvir os passos dos caras na escada de madeira, respirei novamente.

O lençol voou longe e Dean grunhiu por entre os dentes _" Vou te mostrar os lindos olhos, idiota!"_

Ah, sim... Meu irmão era a ruiva de belos olhos verdes, metido numa peruca que Madison tinha retirado do armário. E, por favor, não comentem com ele que contei a vocês. Eu prometi que não revelaria esse detalhe constrangedor do currículo de Dean, sob pena de morte. Mas como sabem, há promessas e _promessas_. E essa promessa foi comprometida no momento em que comecei a contar a história dessa nossa pequena aventura. Só, por favor, não deixem escapar que contei. Não preciso de um queixo quebrado, no momento.

Eu? Onde eu estava? É verdade. Eu estava embaixo da cama, encolhido feito uma barata no galinheiro. Imaginem só: Um cara do meu tamanho espremido embaixo de uma cama com dois sujeitos por cima. Constrangedor demais até pra mim.

E antes que perguntem, os detalhes da cena que acabei de descrever, me foram contados por Dean e Madison mais tarde porque, obviamente, na posição em que me encontrava, não pude ver nada.

Depois de passado o susto, Madison convenceu o Sr. Taylor a não revelar nosso pequeno segredo, prometendo-lhe uma 'visita' grátis em outra ocasião, com tratamento especial. Sabe-se lá o que 'tratamento especial' queria dizer...

Assim que a moça desceu com seu cliente, passamos a chave na porta do quarto e sentamos na beirada da cama, meio tontos.

__ Sabe que você daria uma bela ruiva?_ – Não sei o que me deu pra dizer um negócio desses.

_ _Você está perdendo a noção do perigo, não é, Sammy?_ – Dean arrancou a peruca de cabelos encaracolados e atirou na minha cara. Respirei aliviado, porque estava esperando pelo punho fechado dele.

_ _Quem será agora?_ _ Meu coração disparou com as três batidas na madeira da porta.

_ _Abram, rapazes, é Hellen – _a voz feminina lá fora, nos tranquilizou. Levantei e destranquei a porta, abrindo-a.

A mulher loira, de cabelos lisos, presos num coque, em nada lembrava uma cortesã. Tinha um porte altivo e estava muito vestida para o seu local de trabalho.

Ela relatou que Eliah tinha estado no bar há poucos minutos, alertando-a para a nossa presença e adiantando o nosso probleminha.

Certamente Eliah Stein entraria para a nossa lista de quem chamar na hora em que a coisa fica preta.

_ _Vocês não me parecem falsários... –_ Hellen comentou, observando-nos de cima a baixo _ _Com tanto dinheiro, pelo menos um bom par de botas e umas calças inteiras deveriam ter._

__ Pois creia-me, dona, a senhora e o Eliah são os únicos que pensam assim –_ Dean levantou-se a chegou mais perto de nós _ _Eu sou Dean Winchester e esse é meu irmão Sam._

__Winchester? _- A mulher enrugou atesta ao ouvir nosso sobrenome.

__ Sim, senhora. –_ Não entendi a surpresa dela, mas agora que nosso verdadeiro nome tinha sido revelado, não havia como negar.

_ _São parentes de Julius, aquele mão de vaca?_

_ _Julius? Bem..._ – Agora estávamos encrencados de verdade. Um parente que não era bem quisto, ao que parece.

_ _O tio Julius –_ Dean correu em meu socorro –_ Você não vai lembrar, Sammy, porque era muito pequeno, mas é o meio irmão do pai. Aquele que largou a família lá no Kansas e ninguém mais ouviu falar dele._

__ Oh... – _assumi meu papel de sobrinho rejeitado e emendei na mentira de meu irmão __ Lembro de ter ouvido o pai comentar... Não sabíamos que..._

__ Sim, sim... O avarento tem uma fábrica de roupas no final da rua principal, perto da saída da cidade. _– Ela nos examinou outra vez _ _Vocês não tem mesmo cara de parentes daquele __sujeito__ asqueroso. Mas se desejarem, posso mandar o Frank lá do bar ir chamá-lo._

__ Não, não! –_ Aqui fizemos um coro ridículo, eu e Dean. A última coisa de que precisávamos era de um parente que não tinha a menor idéia de quem éramos. Nosso disfarce iria por água abaixo no mesmo segundo.

_ _Não posso culpá-los pela repulsa. Eu também não gostaria de ter qualquer parentesco com aquilo lá. – _De repente, Hellen levantou e levou o indicador ao lábio, pensativa. Só depois de uns bons segundos, continuou __ Nosso principal problema agora é tirá-los daqui sem que Carl se dê conta disso. Mas acho que posso dar um jeito... Sim, sim... Certamente poderemos dar um jeitinho nisso, não é, Maddie? –_ Sorriu para a outra que ficou, imediatamente animada. E nós, mais preocupados.

CONTINUA...

xxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Como eu ia dizendo, Hellen nos deu uma idéia de seu plano para nossa fuga e disse que poderíamos dormir naquele quarto até a hora adequada de darmos o fora.

Meu estômago estava colando nas costas e meu irmão, coitado, estava quase sem cor, pela inanição. Não tínhamos comido nada desde a manhã no século XXI. Não seria fácil dormir com tanta fome.

Dean se atirou na cama e ficou ali, fitando o teto, depois que as mulheres saíram.

Eu me ajeitei na cadeira estofada que havia num canto e debrucei sobre a mesa redonda à minha frente. Estava exausto.

Ainda estava escuro quando Madison entrou no quarto, trazendo uma cesta. Acordamos os dois sobressaltados. Não costumávamos dormir ao mesmo tempo em situações de risco, mas acabei pegando no sono durante o meu turno de vigia.

Engolimos o café da manhã trazido pela garota e trocamos rapidamente nossas roupas pelas que estavam num embrulho, sobre a cama. Segundo Hellen havia dito, não teríamos muito tempo e precisávamos ser bastante discretos porque Carl Wilson podia ter muitos defeitos, mas burrice não era um deles.

Saímos pela porta dos fundos e subimos num carroção. Os caras do bar colocaram várias trouxas de roupas sobre nós. Madison e uma outra 'funcionária' tomaram seus lugares à frente, com o cocheiro. Aquele baixinho bigodudo, cheio de marra, lembram?

Por baixo de todas aquelas trouxas, não podíamos ver nada. Pouco ouvíamos além do ranger das rodas e do som dos cascos dos cavalos. Não sei como não sufocamos ali.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, sentimos a carroça mudando de direção, alcançando um caminho um pouco mais tortuoso. Sacudíamos de um lado para outro, o tempo inteiro. Estava ficando meio enjoado a essa altura.

Finalmente paramos. Percebemos o ruído que parecia água corrente.

Um breve silêncio se fez e o baixinho folgado apareceu por entre os lençóis sujos e rosnou algo que não pudemos compreender, mas que Madison traduziu, imediatamente.

_ _Bem, estamos aqui.-_ Ela estendeu-me um pequeno rolo de notas presas por um elástico _ _Hellen pediu que entregasse isso. Vai ajudar na cidade.- _apontou a direção de uma colina que seguia o curso do rio –_ Só podemos vir até aqui, sem levantar suspeitas. Se seguirem por ali, chegarão ao rancho de Eliah antes do amanhecer. Ele os está esperando com cavalos e suprimentos._

__ Obrigado. –_ Agradeci, meio paralisado com a intensidade daquele olhar amendoado. Que olhos maravilhosos tinha aquela garota... Está bem, está bem... Ela era toda maravilhosa e eu estava mesmo babando.

Mas voltemos ao que interessa!

As moças e o sujeitinho voltaram para a carroça e seguiram na direção oposta, deixando a mim e a meu irmão para trás.

Tomamos o rumo indicado e apertamos o passo. Se o xerife estava assim tão interessado em nós, assim que amanhecesse colocaria a patrulha na nossa cola outra vez. Não havia tempo a perder.

_ _Essas malditas botas estão me matando! – _Eu não estava preparado para uma marcha acelerada com aquelas botas que mais pareciam feitas de concreto. Sem falar naquele bico fino e naqueles saltos quadrados de madeira. Oh, Deus... Agora eu entendo o que as mulheres passam. _ _Vou ficar cheio de bolhas!_

__ Deixa de ser mulherzinha, Sammy. Suas botas combinam perfeitamente com esse seu terninho simpático. Só está meio curto, não é, mano? E essa gravatinha de lacinho... Cara, não poderia ser mais gay. A sua cara!_

__ Cala a boca, Dean, e anda!_

O senso de humor do meu irmão é algo enlouquecedor, principalmente quando se está com a cabeça à prêmio, fugindo pelo meio do mato num fim de mundo, 170 anos antes de ter nascido. Mas esses são só detalhes...

Avistamos luzes em meio à escuridão e, felizmente, eram da cabana de Eliah Stein. Quase corremos, quando percebemos os contornos da construção.

Dois cães latiram e correram em nossa direção. Paramos imediatamente e aguardamos. Não que fossem cães enormes, mas não pareciam muito amigáveis e, como sabem, cães costumam ter a boca lotada de presas que podem fazer um estrago. Melhor não abusar.

Uma voz conhecida chamou os animais de volta para que nos aproximássemos.

Eliah apareceu com um lampião nas mãos e sinalizou para que o seguíssemos.

Entramos no celeiro e lá, estavam dois cavalos selados. O ferreiro entregou-nos um alforje, um mapa e dois cantis.

O homem pareceu intrigado quando nós dois encaramos o meio de transporte que nos era oferecido, meio sem jeito. Olhou-nos com estranheza e, depois de alguns segundos, concluiu o óbvio.

__ Vai me dizer que vocês não sabem montar?!_

__ Nunca precisamos. –_ respondi.

_ _Onde vocês, idiotas, viviam? Na Lua??? _

__ Você não vai querer saber.- _Dean cocou o queixo, examinando a montaria a uma certa distância. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que aquele olhar significava: encrenca! __ Mas tudo tem a primeira vez, não é, maninho?_

__ Então tratem de montar os animais e dar o fora daqui porque já vai amanhecer._

__ Vamos lá, Sammy, mostre a que veio! – _Dean levou as mãos à cintura e me encarou num tom de desafio. Preciso lembrá-lo de que não tenho mais 10 anos.

_ _Posso saber porque EU tenho que ir primeiro? _

__ Porque você é o mais inteligente._

__ E o que isso tem a ver com o caso aqui?_

__ O cavalo não é burro, então, vocês devem se entender e é provável que ele não te derrube. Aí, o outro bicho aqui vai ficar mais relaxado pra eu montá-lo._

__ De onde você tira tanta idiotice, cara? –_Lembram do que eu disse sobre o senso de humor? Pois é. O meu estava mais pra baixo que as patas daqueles cavalos.

__ Certo. Então, pra encerrar o assunto, você monta primeiro por que eu sou o mais velho e estou mandando. _

__ Agora mesmo é que não vai rolar!_

__ Olhem aqui, vocês dois, bebezinhos: Não tenho nenhuma paciência para essas disputas fraternais e não estou disposto a ser apanhado dando fuga a dois criminosos procurados, então tratem de montar logo.- _Não tinha reparada como Eliah estava vermelho. Ele batia o salto da bota no chão, irritado _ _E se não sabem como, basta dizer!_

_ _Não deve ser grande coisa. –_ Dean ainda ia se arrepender de ter aberto a boca.

__ Andem: Os dois pra perto dos cavalos! Pelo lado esquerdo! – _Stein esfregava o rosto, em sinal de reprovação à nossa total ignorância no manejo dos bichos __ Agora segurem no apoio da cela com a mão esquerda, apóiem o pé esquerdo no estribo e impulsionem o corpo para cima._

Não foi tão difícil quanto imaginei. Igualzinho aos filmes de Bang-bang.

Mais difícil foi sair do lugar. Sacudimos as rédeas, fizemos toda espécie de sons pra chamar a atenção dos animais e nada. Mais uma vez, Eliah trouxe a solução. Pressionamos os calcanhares contra a barriga dos cavalos e eles, imediatamente, começaram a andar para fora do celeiro.

Sinceramente, cavalos deveriam vir com manuais de instrução.

Diante da nossa visível falta de intimidade com a montaria, o ferreiro resolveu seguir conosco, pelo menos, parte do caminho. Não podíamos perder mais tempo e uma aula sobre cavalgadas estava longe do possível naquele momento. Íamos deixar a teoria e passar direto ao estágio probatório.

Tínhamos nos afastado um bom par de quilômetros quando o sol apareceu completamente.

Estávamos começando a nos acostumar com as rédeas e os pequenos sinais que orientavam os animais no caminho a seguir. Depois que você pega o jeito, até que é bem fácil. Ruim é a sela se chocando ao traseiro.

_ _Vamos acelerar os animais. –_ Eliah ordenou.

__ Você quer que a gente galope? –_ Fiquei muito preocupado.

_ _Não, princesa, quero te levar pra ver o sol nascer. É lógico que é para galopar! Wilson vai xeretar pela cidade e não vai demorar até alguém dizer que vocês estavam atrás de Colt. _

__ E colocar a patrulha na direção de Hartford. – _Dean concluiu o pensamento de Stein _ _Coloca o cinto de segurança e pisa fundo garoto!_

Os cavalos dispararam quando colocamos mais pressão nos calcanhares e sacudimos as rédeas energicamente. Precisávamos colocar uma boa distância entre nós e o xerife para ganharmos tempo e podermos encontrar Samuel Colt.

Galopamos o dia inteiro, só parando perto de um riacho para dar água aos animais.

Seguimos pela estrada de Hartford por toda a tarde, em ritmo acelerado.

Minhas costas estavam me matando e, pela expressão no rosto de meu irmão, a situação não era muito diferente com ele.

Paramos num bosque que ficava bem próximo à entrada da cidade.

Segundo Eliah, seria mais prudente entrarmos em Hartford depois do anoitecer, porque a essa altura, o xerife Wilson já teria enviado um mensageiro com o alerta sobre nós à todas as cidades vizinhas e, assim que puséssemos os pés lá, o delegado notificaria a delegacia de New Haven e nos trancafiaria a sete chaves.

A parada veio bem a calhar. Quando desmontei, sentia como se um fogareiro estivesse aceso entre as minhas pernas e reparei que as pernas de meu irmão nunca estiveram tão arcadas.

_ _Essa porra dessa calça está acabando comigo, Sammy – _Dean puxava o tecido grosso do jeans para baixo _ _Acho que qualquer chance de perpetuar a família ficou esmagada entre essa merda de pano e aquela maldita sela._

__ Nem me diga... –_ Me joguei sobre a grama e estiquei o corpo, aliviando o peso das costas .

_ _Nunca vi homens mais frouxos que vocês dois. _– Não percebemos a aproximação do ferreiro. Ele acariciava o cavalo negro amarrado ao tronco de uma das árvores _ _Não sei do que tanto reclamam. São excelentes corcéis._

__ Pois eu prefiro Chevrolet.- _Tive que rir da associação de meu irmão.

_ _O que???_

__ Nada. Esquece. Só estava pensando alto.-_ Dean deitou-se sob a copa da árvore, aproveitando a sombra e dobrou os braços para trás, apoiando a cabeça neles _ _Ai, que saudade da minha garota... 275 cavalos de conforto e boa música..._

__ Sua namorada tem 275 cavalos? – _o homem se espantou _ _Deve ser uma moça muito rica._

Não deu pra segurar a gargalhada nessa hora, né?

_ _Do que os dois palhaços estão rindo? Não vejo graça nenhuma. E você não deve ser muito competente, porque, um sujeito que tem uma garota dona de 275 cavalos e tem que tomar um emprestado, não deve mesmo ser muito eficiente! – _Dean fechou a cara, mas eu rolei no chão. O problema na comunicação era uma diversão!

***

As primeiras estrelas brilhavam no céu quando Dean voltou do mato, trazendo um coelho pelas orelhas, que atirou em minha direção.

_ _O que você pensa que está fazendo, engraçadinho? –_ Aquele bicho fedia!

_ _Eu cacei. Você cozinha._

__ E eu preparei a fogueira – _Eliah afirmou, respondendo ao meu olhar suplicante _ _Quem não trabalha, não come, garoto – _Me atirou o facão, que agarrei no ar_ _Vamos comer e,assim que a diligência passar, seguiremos em frente._

__ E quando isso vai acontecer? –_ Dean perguntou, sentando-se junto à fogueira, verificando a munição do revólver que Stein tinha-lhe dado.

_ _No máximo, uma hora. As pessoas voltam para casa assim que a diligência deixa os passageiros e segue viagem. Daí, poderemos transitar pela cidade com mais segurança, sem tanto movimento._

__ Espero que Samuel Colt ainda esteja em Hartfod – meu irmão olhava dentro do fogo, pensativo – Não temos muito tempo._

__ Podemos ir direto à casa de Morse. Eles andam juntos e vez por outra, fazem umas demolições aqui e ali para arrumar algum dinheiro._

__ Por que Colt não vende suas armas? Ele não é bom nisso? – _Sabia, pela pesquisa de Dean, que Colt, em 1838 já tinha registrado várias patentes de uma série de modelos de revólveres e espingardas.

_ _Acho que é pelo jeito dele. Ninguém o leva muito a sério._

__ E que jeito seria esse? – _Percebi o interesse de meu irmão na conversa.

_ _Samuel Colt é um sujeito esquisito, calado, vive isolado do resto da cidade, principalmente depois que perderam a fazenda e fez aquelas viagens. Mas tenho que admitir que é inteligente. Está sempre inventando coisas. Se alguém, algum dia, der crédito às suas invenções, é provável que acabe ficando rico._

__ Bem, vamos provar a gororoba que o Sammy preparou e voltar à estrada, certo? – _Dean guardou a arma no coldre e sorriu para nós. Eu sabia muito bem que aquele não era um sorriso de satisfação. Conheço meu irmão.

Comemos o bendito coelho que foi assado sobre a fogueira. Até que estava bom, se considerarmos que eu só tinha um punhado de sal para trabalhar. O que não faz a fome...

Apagamos a fogueira e montamos novamente, ao ouvirmos o galope dos cavalos que puxavam a diligência. Ela passou por nós em disparada e, nesse momento, Eliah colocou no rosto uma expressão aborrecida e voltou o rosto para o lado. Apontou, em meio à noite, um cavaleiro solitário que seguia a carruagem.

O que isso tinha demais? Além do fato de ser um possível assaltante? O cara no cavalo estava brilhando. Reluzindo. É. Tinha uma aura amarelada ao redor de todo o corpo e do cavalo também. Se já não tivesse visto um tanto de coisas assustadoras, poderia dizer que aquela visão era a mais estranha que presenciara em toda a minha vida.

Eliah tomou as rédeas de seu corcel e partiu atrás do meliante reluzente.

É claro que eu e Dean fomos atrás dele.

Certo. Não depois de xingarmos um sonoro 'puta que o pariu!'

Rapidamente alcançamos nosso companheiro, o ferreiro, e emparelhamos com a criatura que perseguia a diligência.

Stein gritou com o sujeito e apontou sua arma para ele. Nós fizemos o mesmo, apesar de já termos uma vaga noção de que atirar naquilo não resolveria o problema.

O cavaleiro gargalhou alto quando percebeu nossa disposição em alvejá-lo e acelerou o ritmo do animal que montava, ganhando terreno.

Nós três efetuamos vários disparos e, digo a vocês, que era impossível errar àquela distância.

Foi aí que puxei o alforje e retirei o saco de sal de dentro dele. Imediatamente, Dean compreendeu o meu intento e fez o mesmo.

Quando alcançamos o cavaleiro novamente, emparelhamos com ele e soltamos a corda do saquinho de couro com os dentes e jogamos todo o sal na direção do homem.

O que já esperávamos, aconteceu: quando o sal o atingiu, o homem luminescente e seu cavalo se desfizeram no ar.

Não dá nem pra explicar a cara de Eliah com o resultado de nosso ataque de sal ao cavaleiro. O sujeito estava pasmo. Tão pasmo que quase caiu do cavalo.

A diligência seguiu seu caminho, ainda em alta velocidade, deixando-nos para trás.

Nós diminuímos o ritmo e paramos para que os cavalos animais estavam espumando.

__ Mas que diabos foi aquilo?! –_ o ferreiro estava com um olhar estupefato.

__ Acho que era um fantasma. – _Ele tinha visto, não adiantava nada eu inventar uma teoria. Estava na cara.

_ _Eu já tinha ouvido o pessoal comentar de um Cavaleiro Fantasma lá na cidade, mas achei que fosse exagero. –_ Pobre Eliah, tinha sido apresentado ao sobrenatural da pior maneira possível.

_ _Parece, amigo, que o povo não estava exagerando, afinal. – Dean colocou a mão sobre o ombro do homem _ Mas fica frio que, pelo menos por hoje, o Gasparzinho não vai dar as caras novamente._

__ Como vocês sabiam... como sabiam que o sal o destruiria?_

__ Tem muita coisa que a gente sabe sobre coisas que você nem imagina._

__ E o sal não o matou - Completei a frase de meu irmão _ Só o repeliu, por enquanto._

__ Okay...- _o ferreiro parecia estar recuperando o fôlego_ _ Vocês dois, esquisitos, vão ter que me explicar essa história direitinho._

__ Está falado, Eliah. _– Dean pulou de volta à sela, como se tivesse feito isso a vida inteira_ _ Mas agora precisamos encontrar o Colt, certo?_

Eu e meu irmão nos adiantamos, evitando que Eliah tivesse a oportunidade de fazer mais perguntas que não queríamos responder, pelo menos, não tão cedo.

Não levou mais que meia hora para alcançarmos a entrada da cidade.

Seguindo a orientação do ferreiro, tomamos as ruas paralelas, evitando o centro e a aglomeração que, certamente, tinha se formado ao redor da diligência.

Definitivamente, Hartford era bem maior e mais movimentada que New Haven. Havia prédios de três andares e muito comércio.

Seguimos diretamente até a casa de Morse.

Um senhor esguio nos atendeu e informou que seu mestre Samuel não estava no momento, mas que talvez pudéssemos encontrá-lo em companhia do senhor Colt no Cassino ou ainda, na casa dos Haddock, do outro lado da cidade.

O sujeito co cara de perdigueiro deu-nos o endereço e todas as referências para encontrarmos a mansão dos Haddock. As pessoas do passado eram bem mais solícitas, não acham?

Montamos novamente e seguimos ao encontro de Morse e Colt.

Decidimos por procurá-lo primeiro na mansão porque o cassino, com certeza, estaria repleto de policiais.

O casarão se destacava na rua: Paredes altas e brancas com janelas escuras e uma bela varanda florida. Estava cercada por grades altas e fechada por um portão gradeado.

Nossa experiência provava que caras como nós não são bem recebidos em casas como aquelas, então resolvemos esperar um pouco e ver se alguém aparecia.

Uma jovem desceu de um pequeno,mas elegante, coche, acompanhada por um senhor grisalho.

Como já estávamos plantados na porta da mansão há mais de uma hora, fomos até ela.

_ _O que vocês querem? –_ O homem mais velho falou asperamente, levando a mão ao bolso interno do casaco.

_ _Não queremos feri-los, senhor, apenas uma informação, por favor – _Tirei o chapéu e usei a boa e velha estratégia da cara-de-cachorro-sem-dono.

_ _Não sei em que poderia ajudá-los com isso – _o homem grisalhos nos examinou de cima à baixo _ _Não creio que conheça alguém da convivência dos senhores._

__ Espere um momento, papai. – _A moça voltou-se para nós _ _Não foram os senhores que afugentaram o assaltante que perseguiu a diligência ainda a pouco? Sim! Não temos como agradecer, senhores. Foram tão bravos!_

__ Célia, tem certeza, minha filha? – _o cavalheiro segurou no braço da moça que se aproximava de nós, puxando-a para trás.

_ _Tenho certeza, papai. Estava escuro,mas quando olhei pela janela, vi que eram três cavaleiros que perseguiam o criminoso e pude perceber claramente, seus trajes._

__ Então, senhores, estou em dívida com vocês – _Puxou a moça para mais perto de si e encaminhou-se para o grande portão __ Passem amanhã cedo e providenciarei para que sejam regiamente recompensados._

__ Nós não viemos por recompensa,senhor – _Senti o chute na minha canela _ _Só precisamos encontrar o Samuel Colt._

__ Não tenho ligações com este sujeito- _o rosto do velho se transformou _ _Se é só isso, sinto não poder ajudá-los. _

A moça pareceu querer dizer alguma coisa, mas o pai a carregou para dentro antes que pudesse se manifestar.

Meio desanimados, os três montamos, mais uma vez, e seguimos até o cassino.

Apeamos e amarramos os cavalos num beco escuro. Ficamos por ali por um tempo, observando o entra e sai. Estávamos todos exaustos, famintos e imundos.

Depois de mais de duas horas de campana, Eliah decidiu entrar e cerificar se Colt ou Morse, ou com sorte, os dois, estavam no cassino. Não era segredo que o armeiro arriscava a sorte nos dados e nas cartas sempre que o dinheiro faltava.

Assistimos Stein atravessar a rua e entrar no prédio iluminado e barulhento.

Dean sentou-se sobre um barril, encostado à parede e deixou que sua cabeça se apoiasse na parede atrás de si. Ele parecia mais cansado que o normal. Suas olheiras estavam mais visíveis e as linhas de expressão, mais marcadas, no rosto. Eu sabia muito bem o que era aquilo tudo. Medo. Meu irmão estava apavorado, mas é claro, ele nunca admitiria, nem em pensamento.

Voltei meus olhos para a entrada do cassino e meu coração disparou dentro do peito. Sacudi o braço de Dean, trazendo-o para junto de mim. Um sorriso lago se desenhou em seu rosto. Finalmente algo começava a dar certo.

CONTINUA...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

A expressão no rosto de Eliah ao passar pela porta do Saloon fez meu coração acelerar. Vocês podem não acreditar, mas um quase sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto e isso me fez crer que Samuel Colt estava naquele lugar e que, com isso, a nossa situação começava a melhorar. Já estava na hora.

Stein aproximou-se e revelou que Colt estava numa mesa de pôquer. Bateu em meu ombro e disse, sem meias palavras, que estava caindo fora. Devo confessar que meu sangue gelou. Nós não tínhamos nos saído muito bem sem ajuda do ferreiro e agora ele estava dizendo que voltaria a New Haven.

Dean agradeceu com um aperto de mão e nós dois observamos nosso novo 'amigo', montar em seu cavalo e partir rumo à saída da cidade.

Trocamos aquele olhar de 'já que estamos ferrados, vamos até o fim' e entramos no bar.

Havia muita gente lá dentro. Lugar muito animado, barulhento e enfumaçado também. Alguém deveria informar àqueles caras que fumar desse jeito provoca câncer nos pulmões. Mas como bem disse meu irmão, ele, no meu lugar, manteria minha boca fechada a esse respeito porque, certamente por ali ninguém estava a fim de discutir sobre a saúde pública. Dean conhece bares. Então, calei a boca e voltei minha atenção ao tanto de gente que cercava a mesa onde um sujeitinho ainda bem jovem e magro, metido num terno cinza, coçava seu bigode fino, fitando intensamente duas cartas que tinha na mão como se sua vida dependesse disso. E pelo que parecia, dependia mesmo.

Dean caminhou lentamente ao redor da mesa, observando por cima dos ombros dos outros espectadores e, pela expressão em seu rosto, boa coisa não estava por vir.

__ Esse cara vai se meter numa baita confusão, Sammy –_ Meu irmão sussurrou junto ao meu ouvido.

__ Por que? O que você viu?_ – Questionei-o, sem virar o rosto, tão baixo quanto pude falar.

_ _Ele está blefando_ – Dean colocou a mão na frente dos lábios para que ninguém pudesse perceber o que conversávamos __ Está blefando com_ _esse monte de grana na mesa e um bando de malucos homicidas armados até os dentes._

__ Não poderia ser simples, não é? – _Senti meu estômago dar cambalhotas.

__ De jeito nenhum._

__ E o que faremos? Os caras vão matá-lo se descobrirem o blefe._

__ Ainda sabe rezar? Então, maninho, é hora de retomar velhos hábitos. Reze. _

Tá legal. Por que diabos aquele idiota do Colt tinha que bancar o esperto? Logo naquela hora, naquele maldito dia, quando só precisávamos que o sujeito nos emprestasse a arma? Por Deus, eu só queria pegar a droga da pistola e dar o fora! Mas nada com a gente é simples e direto. Sempre tem que rolar uma complicação, uma pancadaria ou um tiroteio. Merda!

Dean respirou aliviado quando ninguém pagou pra ver. Ah, e eu também! Agora era só esperar Colt recolher o dinheiro e sair. Daí, nós daríamos um jeito de nos aproximarmos e o resto viria normalmente.

O que? Não, senhora. Não seria tão simples. Não mesmo. Vocês já pegaram o espírito da coisa.

Colt já tinha se levantado da mesa, com os bolsos cheios, quando um homem que esteve todo o tempo calado, sentado do lado oposto ao que estávamos, aproximou-se e desvirou as cartas deixadas sobre a mesa e declarou aquilo que já sabíamos em alto e bom tom: Ele estava blefando.

Dean xingou um palavrão baixinho e torceu os lábios.

Nós sabíamos que o blefe fazia parte do jogo. Todo mundo sabe. Mas vai explicar isso pra quem perdeu todo o seu dinheiro numa mesa de jogo. E não era pouca grana.

Um dos jogadores, um bem grandalhão, daqueles grandalhões largos e com cara de urso da montanha, levantou e segurou Colt pelo ombro. O resto, vocês podem imaginar, não é?

O cara esmurrou o coitado, que foi parar sobre o balcão.

Se fosse só isso, eu teria ficado feliz, mas não foi. O homem partiu pra cima do magrelo, com uma cara de meter medo até em Rocky Balboa.

Nisso, meu irmão já estava esmurrando o clone do Daniel Boone.

Eu? É claro que eu não ia deixar Dean ser espancado, assim de graça. Apesar de, às vezes, ele merecer uma boa surra. É lógico que me meti na briga e rolou porrada pra tudo quanto foi lado. Batemos e apanhamos pra valer.

A confusão só terminou quando um estrondo provocado por uma espingarda arrancou parte do teto, que caiu sobre nós. Não houve tempo para nada. Agarrei Colt pela manga do paletó e arrastei-o atrás de mim, pela porta dos fundos, seguindo Dean para fora .

Nos escondemos na noite, correndo feito coelhos assustados, até não ouvirmos mais nenhum som.

Alcançamos os cavalos que tinham ficado amarrados num outro quarteirão e partimos, o mais rápido que pudemos, levando Samuel Colt em nossa garupa.

Seguimos a galope na direção indicada pelo homem que nos acompanhava e apeamos, depois de alguns minutos, atrás de um casarão.

Reconheci imediatamente aquela casa. Estivéramos ali mais cedo. Colt nos levara de volta à casa de sua amada. Ótimo. Só faltava agora o pai da garota colocar os cães e os capangas atrás de nós.

Felizmente, ninguém percebeu a nossa presença.

Esperamos do lado de fora, enquanto Colt pulou o muro e seguiu para junto de uma das janelas, voltando momentos mais tarde.

__ Pronto. Podemos ir agora. Avisei a minha noiva que ficarei fora por uns dias_ – passou por nós e montou em meu cavalo _ _Vamos!_

_ _Dá um tempo, senhor espertinho_ – Dean segurou as rédeas, impedindo-o de continuar _ _Ninguém vai com você a lugar algum._

_ _Dean!_ – Meu irmão só podia estar louco. Passamos praticamente dois dias atrás desse sujeito e agora que, finalmente o tínhamos encontrado, Dean estava se fazendo de difícil???

_ _Até nós sabermos para onde estamos indo._ – Ele entendeu. Entendeu perfeitamente o meu olhar desesperado.

__ Senhores, agradeço imensamente pelo auxílio naquela situação e... bem... é... complicada lá no Saloon, mas não posso ficar por aqui. Pelo menos, não por enquanto. Então, se quiserem me acompanhar até a casa de um amigo, poderemos seguir nossos caminhos, visto que não tenho cavalo e preciso urgentemente de um transporte._

__ Por que ele está falando desse jeito_? – Dean voltou-se para mim, com sua sobrancelha mais arqueada que o normal .

_ _Sei lá. Vai ver é comum falar com cerimônia, eu acho._

_ _Se quer uma carona, parceiro, basta pedir –_ Meu irmão montou em seu cavalo _ _Não precisava dessa frescura toda._

Sinalizei para que Colt desse espaço e montei também. Já era uma droga montar naquele cavalo. Imaginem com outro sujeito lá em cima?

__ Devemos seguir pelo cemitério, logo no final dessa rua para evitarmos um confronto direto com nossos adversários. Assim chegaremos ao hotel onde Morse está hospedado, em segurança._

O homem nem tinha terminado de falar e Dean já estava na metade do caminho, em direção aos portões do cemitério.

Meu irmão se aproximou do portão de ferro e empurrou a grade com o pé. Por sorte, não estava trancado.

Passamos pela entrada e Dean fechou o portão novamente. Ninguém queria que os sujeitos do Saloon nos perseguissem no meio dos túmulos.

Passamos por um grande mausoléu. Aliás, o único do lugar. As outras lápides eram simples e baixas. No máximo, com uma cruz ou um anjo gravados nelas.

Havia um silêncio sepulcral naquele lugar que me dava arrepios.

__ Não há viva alma por aqui. _

__ É um cemitério, Sam, se não reparou ainda. Só tem gente morta aqui._

__ Eu sei, estúpido. Você me entendeu._

_ _Nem os grilos estão fazendo barulho_ – Colt completou às minhas costas_ _Silencioso demais..._

_ _E eu não estou gostando nada disso_ – Aquela sensação de estar sendo observado estava ali outra vez. Eu estava ficando muito, mas muito preocupado mesmo.

__ Sentiu isso, maninho?_ _ Dean falava do ar gelado, em meio à noite, sem uma brisa sequer __Mantenha os olhos abertos._

Mantivemos o ritmo e logo avistamos a saída.

Há apenas uns poucos metros da segurança, junto ao portão dos fundos do cemitério, estava o mesmo homem que cavalgara atrás da diligência, com seu casaco de couro e chapéu de abas largas que escondia-lhe o rosto. Sem falar naquele assustador brilho amarelo que o envolvia completamente.

Nós paramos os animais, dando-nos tempo para pensar no que fazer. Ele não deveria estar ali. Nós o tínhamos repelido com sal mais cedo. Não deveria ter voltado tão depressa.

Foi então que Samuel Colt retirou a pistola do bolso interno do paletó e atirou na direção do espírito ou o que quer que aquilo fosse.

Mais tarde, ficamos sabendo que Colt errara a mira, mas naquela hora, pensamos que mais um problema tinha se resolvido, porque a aparição se dissolvera numa fumaça amarelada em pleno ar, logo depois do disparo.

Apesar de meus tímpanos estarem sibilando devido ao disparo, estava grato. Grato por estarmos a salvo e por termos o objeto de nosso desejo assim tão perto, ao alcance das mãos.

Os olhos de Dean brilharam de satisfação ao focalizarem a arma na mão do homem. Estava ali. Finalmente estávamos chegando a algum lugar. Bastava agora que tivéssemos um pouco de paciência e logo poderíamos salvar meu irmão.

Atravessamos o portão e descemos a rua estreita. Logo encontramos o hotel e amarramos os cavalos num beco, ao lado do prédio.

_ _Bem cavalheiros, chegamos_ – o sujeito estendeu a mão, em agradecimento __ Não tenho como agradecer-lhes pelo apoio._

_ _Espera só um instante, _camarada – Dean não soltou a mão de Colt _ _Onde, exatamente, você pensa que vai?_

__ Vou buscar o meu sócio, o senhor Samuel Morse e sair da cidade, visto que, como os senhores já sabem, a minha presença não é vista com bom grado por uma parcela da população com sérias tendências à violência._

_ _De jeito nenhum_ – Dean respirou fundo. Parecia estar controlando os nervos mais do que poderia suportar _ _Não vai a lugar nenhum sozinho_. _Não vou te perder de vista nem a pau, meu chapa!_

_ _Como assim?_ – o homem estava ficando assustado _ _Salvaram-me há_ _pouco para poderem roubar-me o dinheiro?_

__ Não, senhor Colt_. – Era a minha hora de entrar na conversa e acalmar a situação _ _Não queremos fazer-lhe mal. É que viemos de muito longe para encontrá-lo e gostaríamos de seguir com o senhor e seu sócio, se permitirem._

__ Vieram de longe? Para ver-me? Por que? Não compreendo._

__ Precisamos que nos ajude com um problema, mas sabemos que não há tempo para explicações agora._

__ É isso aí, parceiro. Como o Sammy aqui falou, ou vamos com vocês ou ninguém vai a lugar algum._

__ Dean!_ - Dean estava entrando no modo fuzileiro naval e isso não era bom. Não era nada bom, levando-se em conta que precisaríamos convencer o sujeito a nos dar aquela arma __ Não leve meu irmão a mal_, _senhor. Ele está muito nervoso com toda essa confusão. _

__ Não vou fugir, se é o que estão pensando. Morse e eu temos um trabalho numa cidade próxima e já planejávamos partir logo cedo, mas dadas as circunstâncias..._

_ _Melhor é cair fora logo_ – Dean soltou o braço do outro.

__ Se desejarem, poderão seguir conosco. Basta que aguardem uns poucos minutos e nos juntaremos a vocês. Tenho uma dívida de gratidão com os senhores._

Colt não demorou muito no hotel. Saiu depois de alguns minutos, acompanhado de outro homem jovem, talvez um pouco mais velho, carregando duas malas grandes e um caixote de madeira. Atravessou a rua e foi até um galpão, do outro lado, e saiu guiando uma carroça pequena com um cavalo selado amarrado a ela. Parou à nossa frente e sinalizou para que o seguíssemos. Montamos e partimos atrás dos outros dois que tomavam a direção da estrada, para fora da cidade. Hartford estava ficando para trás.

***

Viajamos por quase três horas. Era o início da madrugada e o vento começava a esfriar pra valer, fazendo-nos tremer. Não estávamos preparados para viajar a noite toda.

Entramos num pequeno vale protegido por duas altas montanhas.

A carroça parou e seus passageiros desceram. Fizemos o mesmo e nos aproximamos dos outros homens.

__ Creio que já colocamos uma boa distância entre nós e aqueles senhores exaltados –_ Toda vez que Colt falava daquele jeito emproado, Dean franzia a testa, incomodado.

__ Se você tivesse limpado até meu último centavo com um blefe fajuto daqueles, eu também ia querer a sua cabeça –_ Algo me dizia que meu irmão não morria de amores por aquele sujeitinho.

_ _Não fomos devidamente apresentados –_ Lá fui eu, aliviar a situação outra vez, estendendo a mão, num cumprimento _ _Sou Samuel Winchester e este é meu irmão,Dean._

__ Winchester? __Dos Winchester de New Haven? –_ O homem parecia admirado.

_ _Não, senhor. Dos Winchester de Lawrence, Kansas._

Rapidamente, repeti a história sobre o tal tio e a briga de família que nos serviu muito bem, naquele momento.

Enquanto eu iniciava uma conversa amigável com Colt e Morse, Dean recolheu uns galhos e preparou uma fogueira, onde nos aquecemos e esquentamos umas latas de feijão. Olha, vou dizer uma coisa... Nunca fui ingrato nem dado ao luxo, mas nunca, em toda a minha vida de restaurantes vagabundos de beira de estrada, comi um negócio tão ruim.

Ainda ao redor da fogueira, recebemos cobertores que Samuel Morse havia tirado da parte de trás da carroça. Providencial. Estava esfriando bastante. Agradecemos e nos enrolamos neles, enquanto tomávamos uma caneca de café quente.

__ Vocês disseram que vieram de longe para ter comigo_ – Colt voltou-se para nós .

_ _Vai me desculpar, cara, mas não queremos __**ter**__ nada com você –_ Dean e sua mania de dizer o que vem à mente, sem pensar.

_ _Nós, na verdade, precisamos de um favor_ – Achei que já era hora de colocar uns pingos nos 'is' .

__ Um favor? O que eu poderia fazer pelos senhores?_

__ Pra começar, podia acabar com esse lance de senhor pra cá, senhor pra lá. Somos praticamente da mesma idade_ – Lá ia ele de novo __Nada a ver._

_ _Com certeza_ – Colt sorriu _ _Já salvaram a vida de minha noiva e a minha própria. Então, creio que posso considerá-los amigos, pois não?_

__ Beleza_ – Dean abanou a cabeça, satisfeito __ Pode me chamar Dean e ao_ _meu irmão, Sam_ – de repente, ele parou e pude ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro trabalhando. Problemas! _ _Espera aí: Ele é Sam, você é Sam e o Morse ali, também. Isso não vai dar certo. Um inflação de Samuel!_

_ _Isso é mesmo engraçado_- Morse riu da descoberta genial de meu irmão __ Melhor continuarmos com os sobrenomes, porém, sem a formalidade do 'senhor'. O que acham?_

__ Excelente_ – Dean concordou, de imediato _ _Dá pra ver que o cara é inteligente, hein, Sammy?_

__ Mas vocês não disseram que de que favor necessitam para virem do Kansas até aqui._

__ Nós temos um problema _– Sinceramente, eu não sabia como ia fazê-lo acreditar em nossa história __ Precisamos de sua pistola emprestada_.

__ Minha pistola? Mas vejo que ambos estão armados. _

__ Precisamos da sua arma especial, Colt_ – Dean ficou muito sério _ _Daquela que leva no bolso interno do paletó._

__ É só um revólver comum, rapazes. Em que ele poderia auxiliá-los com seu problema? _– Morse tentou desconversar, mas seu olhar dizia o contrário.

_ _Nós sabemos que não é um revólver qualquer._

__ Sabemos que o fabricou em 1835, depois de voltar do exterior – _Completei o pensamento de meu irmão __ Sabemos também que essa arma, em especial, pode matar qualquer coisa._

__ Não estou entendendo onde vocês querem chegar –_ Colt e Morse trocavam olhares intrigados _ _É uma arma como outra qualquer._

__ Okay! Vamos deixar de rodeios, certo? Essa sua arma 'normal como outra qualquer' tem uma armadilha do diabo gravada no cabo e uma inscrição em latim, com 13 balas numeradas e é capaz de matar qualquer coisa sobrenatural. – _Dean despejou tudo, de uma vez só.

Samuel Colt e Morse ficaram meio sem fôlego. Estavam atônitos. Ninguém sabia da existência da arma além dos dois. Então, como nós poderíamos saber de tanta coisa, tantos detalhes? Eu também ficaria desconfiado.

_ _Como vocês tiveram acesso a essas informações? –_ Foi a vez de Morse questionar.

_ _Vai, Sammy, conta logo._

__ Mas, Dean!_

__ Anda logo. Conta de uma vez. Eles já estão nos olhando com aquela cara mesmo._

__ Eles não vão acreditar em nós, seu doido._

__ Sam, olha bem pra esses dois. Por um acaso estão com cara de quem acredita em nós? Então? Conta de uma vez._

__ Eu não acredito em você, Dean. Não acredito!_

__ Viu? Nem você acredita. Se não contar, conto eu._

__ Certo. –_ Colt interferiu _ _Acho bom alguém contar logo o que quer que seja porque agora eu já estou ficando bastante nervoso._

__ Nós sabemos tanto sobre o seu Colt especial porque... –_ Tá. Estava tudo ali, na ponta da língua, mas quem foi que disse que as palavras queriam sair pela boca? Eu só conseguia pensar na reação dos dois homens à minha frente.

_ _Colt Especial? Mas eu nem dei um nome a ela._

__ Mas vai dar- _Dean jogou o resto do café na terra e depositou a caneca no chão _ _Você ainda vai ser muito famoso. Vai ter sua própria fábrica de armas e ganhar uma grana preta com isso._

__ E como..._

__ Como nós sabemos de tudo isso? Bem...-_ Eu estava procurando as palavras _ _Nós ... é..._

__ Vocês são videntes? –_ Por que não tinha pensado nisso antes? Morse acabara de nos salvar. Estávamos a um milímetro de revelar a dois caras do século XIX, que vínhamos de 170 anos no futuro.

_ _Sam é vidente – _Deu pra perceber a expressão de alívio no rosto de Dean _ E_le vê coisas desde criancinha. Viu vocês e a sua arma, há algum tempo e, por isso, estamos aqui._

__ E estão aqui porque precisam dela, certo? Para que, se posso perguntar?_

__ Precisamos da sua arma para salvar a vida de Dean._

__ Como salvar a vida de seu irmão? Não estou entendendo nada._

__ Há quase um ano, Sam foi esfaqueado pelas costas por um cretino e..._

__ E acabei morrendo, em decorrência do ferimento._

__ Morrendo? –_ Morse estava com aquela expressão de 'esses caras são malucos' _ _Homem, você me parece muito saudável!_

__ Mas foi exatamente isso: Sam morreu e eu fiz um pacto._

__ Ah, não..._

__ Dean vendeu sua alma em troca da minha vida._

__ E seu prazo está se esgotando, é isso?_

__ Isso. Se nos emprestar sua arma, tentaremos invocar o demônio que detém o contrato e matando-o, evitaremos que Dean vá para o inferno._

__ Vocês estão mesmo encrencados, camaradas._

__ Nem me diga – _Dean estava com a voz meio embargada. Não tinha percebido até agora, o quão assustado ele estava com o final do prazo.

__ E então, vai nos emprestar o revólver?_

__ É claro que sim._

__ Graças a Deus... – _Falamos naquele corinho idiota, mas quem estava ligando pra isso? Estávamos aliviados. Agora tínhamos uma chance de lutar. Uma chance era tudo do que precisávamos e não a perderíamos. De jeito nenhum.

_ _Mas não agora. Tenho um trabalho urgente._

__ Como? O que pode ser mais urgente que salvar a minha alma?_

__ Calma, amigo. O nosso trabalho não vai levar mais do que 3 ou 4 dias._

__ Então vamos ajudá-los. Quem sabe se não ganhamos tempo, trabalhando em equipe? _

__ Ajudar-nos? O que os faz pensar que seriam capazes de fazer esse trabalho conosco?_

__ Vocês podem não acreditar, mas Sam e eu somos caçadores também._

__ Caçadores? Não vamos pegar um urso!_

__ Não estamos falando de ursos-_ Não entendi o porquê da surpresa, mas tive a nítida sensação de que aqueles dois estavam tentando nos enrolar _ _Regra número um: Fazemos o que fazemos e ficamos de bico calado a esse respeito, certo?_

Os dois homens do passado levaram alguns minutos nos analisando e, creio eu, pensando no que fariam a seguir. Como bons caçadores que eram não entregariam o ouro ao bandido assim, facilmente.

Podem não acreditar, mas tivemos que responder a uma sabatina sobre criaturas, assombrações, aberrações e esquisitices de toda sorte. Era o vestibular do horror. E como somos bons, e nós sabemos que somos, passamos com folga.

Mostramos que sabíamos fazer o nosso trabalho e discutimos formas de exterminar com o tal do Cavaleiro Fantasma. Sim, o trabalho do qual Colt e Morse falaram era sobre o tal do cavaleiro que tínhamos espantado mais cedo.

Eles nos puseram a par da lenda do Cavaleiro e dividiram conosco todas as notas de pesquisa que tinham feito. Nada muito confiável, afinal, naquele tempo, eram raras as bibliotecas públicas e nem pensar na web.

Pelo que nossos amigos haviam apurado, o Cavaleiro Fantasma deu o ar de sua graça, algum tempo depois que um criminoso assaltante de bancos e diligências, bastante cruel, foi capturado pelo exército e levado a julgamento. O cara fora condenado à forca e, até o último sopro de vida, praguejou e amaldiçoou Deus e todo mundo. Disseram que depois da execução o corpo do sujeito desapareceu e jamais foi encontrado.

Como vocês podem ver, o cara era um doce de pessoa. Vilão do velho oeste, de carteira assinada.

Depois de toda essa conversa, decidimos que o mais apropriado seria dormirmos um pouco e sairmos bem cedo, em direção a New Haven. Colt afirmava que precisava pegar umas coisas que deixara em sua casa, necessárias à essa caçada.

Nem no passado conseguíamos escapar do nosso destino. Estávamos nos preparando para caçar novamente.

Pelo menos, agora tínhamos a oportunidade de quebrar o contrato e salvar Dean do inferno.

oooOOOooo

CONTINUA...

oooOOOooo


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

_ Sammy, o Bobby mandou avisar que se em dez minutos tiver uma alma em sua varanda, vai sair atirando no primeiro que vir e isso inclui você, maninho.

_ Nossa! – não tinha percebido o tempo passar _ Olha, pessoal, vamos ter que deixar o resto da história para amanhã – Houve um coro de muxoxos em protesto _ Sério, o Bobby é bem capaz de nos enxotar com a espingarda em punho. Voltem amanhã e contarei o resto, _okay?_

***

Às oito da manhã, quando ainda tomavam o café, a campainha da casa de Bobby tocou e, ao abrir a porta de madeira em meio aos rangidos, o velho caçador deparou-se com uma pequena multidão que já se ajeitava no pequeno espaço coberto do lado de fora.

_ Samuel Winchester, seus fãs! – aquele tom, ah, aquele tom usado em seu nome inteiro era de fazer arrepiar o corpo _ Acho bom você resolver isso logo, rapaz! – O estrondo da porta se chocando contra os alisares foi ensurdecedor.

_ Vamos lá, garoto _super star_ – Dean apoiou o irmão, ajundando-o a levantar-se e entregou-lhe o par de muletas _ Se eu fosse você, acabava logo com essa farra antes que o coroa resolva atirar na sua perna boa.

_ Está certo, está certo – Sam não esperava que aquelas pessoas retornassem e, muito menos que fossem aparecer tão cedo. Será que ninguém mais trabalhava naquela terra?

O jovem Winchester atravessou a porta e acomodou-se em sua cadeira na varanda, auxiliado pelo irmão e foi recebido com sorrisos amáveis e olhares curiosos. Pigarreou, limpando a garganta e direcionou um olhar um tanto constrangido ao mais velho que tinha se escorado à parede ao seu lado, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

_ O que foi? – Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas até o meio da testa.

_ Você não tem que ajudar o Bobby nas pesquisas ou algo assim?

_ Qual é? Eu também quero ouvir essa sua historinha tão interessante, cara!

_ Dean, por favor. – Sam colocou nos olhos a sua melhor expressão de cãozinho abandonado e sorriu sem jeito _ Colabora.

_ Você é inacreditável – o mais velho sacudiu a cabeça em negativa _ Você não fica constrangido em contar essa sua aventura abilolada na frente de toda essa gente e quer que eu saia?

_ Por favor.

_ Isso é incrível – apertou os olhos, ainda incrédulo e entrou em casa, batendo a porta com mais força do que o necessário atrás de si.

_ Bem, acho que podemos continuar, então _ Sam inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos por uns breves segundos rememorando os últimos acontecimentos de sua jornada ao passado _Chegamos a New Haven ainda incógnitos e alcançamos a casa de Samuel Colt sem maiores problemas. Lá, carregamos a carroça com caixotes de madeira e outros objetos que Colt trazia ensacados, com a ajuda de Morse.

"_Estamos prontos, camaradas. Podemos partir sem mais delongas."_ Morse declarou, pulando no banco dianteiro da carroça e atiçando as rédeas que fizeram os cavalos se movimentarem pelo beco que ficava atrás da casa do amigo.

" _Camaradas... Sem mais delongas... Quando é que esses caras vão falar que nem gente?"_ Dean não conseguia se habituar com as maneiras de nossos amigos do século XIX_ " A metade do tempo não entendo o que eles dizem."_

"_Tenha paciência"_ Falei entre os dentes para não ser ouvido pelos outros "_Logo tudo isso acaba e poderemos voltar ao nosso próprio tempo e melhor, com a arma que o salvará. Então, relaxa e aproveita o passeio."_

" _Relaxar? Essa maldita carroça e essas estradas esburacadas estão acabando com as minhas costas, sem falar na minha vida sexual que será arrasada pelo tanto de calos que já tenho no traseiro, cara!"_

"_Pelo amor de Deus, Dean, só cala a boca e vê se não estraga tudo, tá?"_

Sacudimos dentro da carroça por mais duas horas até que Colt anunciou a chegada ao nosso destino.

Nos vimos no meio de uma ravina cercada por paredões altíssimos. Um corredor de não mais que 8 ou 9 metros de largura. Na hora não entendi bem a minha reação, mas um arrepio subiu-me pela coluna indo estalar na nuca.

A expressão no rosto de Dean não era muito diferente, devo dizer. Ele tinha aquele seu ar de 'não estou nem aí, mas a qualquer momento vou sair atirando na primeira coisa que se mexer'.

Nossos instintos estavam apitando freneticamente.

Colt e Morse desceram do transporte e descarregaram os caixotes de madeira, revelando seu conteúdo – dezenas de bananas de dinamite e alguns vidrinhos com um líquido transparente – e meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas.

"_Puta que o pariu!!!"_ Dean gritou irritado ao ler o rótulos dos pequenos frascos _"Essa merda toda poderia ter ido pelos ares!"_

"_Tenha calma, meu caro"_ Morse ponderou _" Sabemos bem dos riscos, mas conhecemos nosso ofício. E seria bastante adequado se controlasse seus impulsos e seu vocabulário.Não fica bem um cavalheiro..."_ Pensam que o homem pôde continuar seu discurso?

"_Cavalheiro, porra nenhuma!" _Dean estava roxo de ódio_ "Ao diabo com a educação! De que valeria toda a sua frescura se estivéssemos espalhados em pedaços por todo o maldito deserto???"_

"_Calma, Dean." _Eu também estava doido pra dizer poucas e boas àqueles pirados, mas tinha que manter meu irmão na linha antes que causasse um estrago maior._"E não tem desertos nessa região, cara."_

"_Que calma, o caralho! E pode fechar a enciclopédia. Não estou a fim de nenhuma aula de geografia, dá um tempo!"_ Ele estava com as mãos na cintura e bufava com a respiração alterada _"E o que vocês, gênios, pensam que estão fazendo?"_

Colt e Morse continuavam a instalar os explosivos atrás de montes de rochas rentes ao paredão, ignorando solenemente o ataque de fúria de meu irmão.

" _Vocês pretendem explodir alguma coisa?" _Outra pergunta retórica. Afinal, ninguém instalava explosivos só porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer de baixo daquele sol escaldante.

"_Exatamente" _Colt respondeu-me sem deixar o que fazia "_Pretendemos explodir as paredes deste cânion e assim, soterrar o Cavaleiro-Fantasma"_

"_Certo..." _Eu pensei não ter compreendido bem o plano daqueles dois, mas era aquilo mesmo. Eles pretendiam enterrar o fantasma _"Vocês vão me perdoar, mas isso não me parece muito funcional"_

"_Eles são doidos, Sammy" _Dean me puxou pela manga da camisa em direção aos cavalos atrelados à carroça e engatilhou sua pistola rente à cabeça de Morse " _Passem a arma e daremos o fora daqui rapidinho e aí, os dois malucos podem levar adiante esse seu plano ridículo" _Meu irmão voltou-se para mim, apertando os olhos "_E você ainda diz que os meus planos são idiotas"_

"_Você pode até atirar, Winchester, se quiser, mas jamais terá a arma se o fizer" _O olhar frio de Colt encontrou-nos "_Eu não trouxe a pistola e se atirar em Samuel, eu jamais a darei a vocês, tenham certeza. Porém, se pudermos prosseguir com nosso intuito, daremos fim ao Cavaleiro e todos voltaremos sãos e salvos. Assim, vocês terão o que querem e nós também. Simples."_

"_Você vai me perdoar, mas acho que tem um probleminha nisso tudo" _Nessa hora eu tive que me meter ou Dean atiraria nos dois de qualquer jeito _" Aquela coisa já está morta. É um fantasma e muito me admira que os dois, sendo caçadores, não saibam que fantasmas se matam queimando e salgando seus restos e não explodindo-os"_

"_Tens razão, caro amigo" _Com essa, foram as minhas sobrancelhas que quase grudaram no couro cabeludo " _Mas não estamos lidando com um fantasma autêntico aqui"_

"_Não?!"_ Outra vez perguntamos no corinho ridículo.

"_Se o seu irmão ali puder baixar a guarda e acalmar os ânimos, poderei então, colocá-los a par de toda a real situação."_

"_Se você pensar em nos passar a perna, eu juro que os miolos de Abbot e Costello vão decorar essa paisagem bucólica, está me entendendo?"_

" _Presumo que isso tenha sido uma ameaça"_

"_Presumiu direitinho. Nada de gracinha e desembucha logo que eu já estou sem paciência."_ Se estivéssemos num desenho animado, estaria saindo aquela fumacinha das orelhas do meu irmão, certamente.

Fiquei bastante aliviado ao ouvir o clique da trava da arma que Dean empunhava.

Algo me dizia que aquilo ainda não ia acabar bem, mas por hora, nada podíamos fazer a não ser ouvir a explicação que Colt tinha a dar.

Em poucas e floreadas palavras, Colt e Morse nos contaram de suas suspeitas - e quase certeza – de que o tal Cavaleiro-Fantasma não fosse realmente uma alma penada, mas o próprio bandido possuído por algo maligno na hora de sua execução.

Custamos um pouco a acreditar em toda aquela história fantasiosa, mas com tudo o que já tínhamos visto na vida, quem seríamos nós para criticar qualquer teoria a esse respeito?

Talvez, num último ato de desespero, o homem tenha feito um pacto, deixando-se possuir por algo maléfico, salvando assim a sua pele.

" _Então quer dizer que o Gasparzinho do Oeste não é um fantasma de verdade. Posso saber quando os amigos pretendiam nos contar a respeito? Assim... Só pra eu ficar mais tranquilo?"_

"_Na verdade," _Colt começou "_Não pretendíamos contar-lhes até que tudo estivesse acabado."_

"_Oh, isso é mesmo tranquilizador." _Lá estava aquele olhar homicida estampado em meu irmão outra vez.

"_Mas,"_ Umas coisas não estavam muito claras em minha cabeça "_se vocês sabiam disso desde o começo, por que não atiraram naquela coisa quando tiveram a oportunidade?"_

"_Não há nada que possa matar um demônio" _Morse enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça e respondeu, aborrecido.

" _A arma de Colt pode!" _Não me contive "_A sua porcaria de arma_ _poderia ter matado aquele maldito há muito tempo e nós estaríamos agora voltando pra casa"_ Segurei Samuel Colt pela gola do terno e sequer percebi quando o ergui do chão _"Que espécie de caçador é você que constrói uma arma dessas e não sabe do que ela é capaz?!"_

" _Fica frio, Sammy e coloca o sujeito no chão"_ Senti a mão de meu irmão apertar forte meu braço "_Anda, garoto, faz o que estou mandando."_

Eu tremia de ódio. Meu corpo inteiro queria enforcar aquele desgraçado que nos fizera perder um tempo precioso numa caçada que poderia ter se resolvido há dois dias.

"_Sam..."_ A voz de Dean estava muito próxima do meu ouvido e seus olhos tinham um espanto que me trouxe de volta à realidade. _"É isso aí, maninho. Muita calma nessa hora. Coloca o magricelo no chão e vamos conversar numa boa, certo?"_

Senti meu peito arder e uma vergonha enorme se apoderar de mim. Nunca havia perdido o tino daquela forma. Estava chegando no meu limite e não fosse por Dean, acho que teria arrebentado com Colt ali mesmo, sem nem pestanejar.

"_Okay, agora que estamos todos mais relaxados," _Dean devolveu sua arma ao coldre e me empurrou para trás, colocando uma distância segura entre mim e Sameul Colt "_Vocês dois têm que concordar que pisaram na bola, e feio. Um monte de escombros não vai segurar nenhum demônio. Isso é uma tremenda idiotice. Então, não vamos perder mais tempo com essa lenga-lenga" _Meu irmão tem um poder da liderança invejável "_Recolham toda essa tralha e enterrem num buraco onde não vá fazer mal a ninguém e vamos nos mandar pra cidade"_

"_E o Cavaleiro-Fantasma?" _Morse questionou com a voz falhada.

"_Deixa eu te contar uma coisa, meu chapa_." Dean aproximou-se dele, colocando seu braço direito ao redor do ombro do amigo de Colt " _Se o Fantasma é um demônio, demônios não são nada burros e aquilo já deve ter sacado qual é a de vocês dois, caipiras. Então vamos voltar para aquela cidade e encarar a aberração dos infernos como machos de verdade, falei?"_

"_Como?"_ Tive que rir da expressão que se desenhou no rosto de Morse. Ele, definitivamente, não tinha entendido meia palavra do que meu irmão havia acabado de dizer, mas também tive a certeza de que sabia que o que quer que Dean pretendesse, não seria nada muito elaborado, porém bastante perigoso.

_ooooooo_

Continua


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

"_O que pensa que fará? "_Morse encarou Dean, em tom questionador."_Desafiará o monstro para um duelo ao meio-dia?"_

"_Sabe que não é má idéia..."_ Nessas horas eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que alguém tinha deixado meu irmão cair do berço porque, quem, em sã consciência, pensaria em desafiar um pretenso Cavaleiro-Fantasma possuído para um duelo? _" O que você acha, Sammy?"_

"_Sinceramente? Acho que o sol fritou seus miolos, cara" _

" _E você estava há pouco nos tomando por loucos por querermos explodir aquela coisa" _Colt cruzou os braços sobre o paletó empoeirado. "_Ainda penso que nossa melhor chance está em soterrarmos o maldito, o que nos dará tempo suficiente para realizarmos um exorcismo em segurança."_

"_Olha, Dean, talvez o cara esteja certo."_Por um momento tive que concordar com Samuel Colt. _"Talvez apenas exorcizar o demônio resolvesse o problema porque o bandido, definitivamente, não_ _sobreviveria à avalanche de pedras que cairia sobre ele."_ Um plano um tanto dramático, mas viável.

"_Você está brincando, não é, Sammy?"_

"_Não. Não estou"_ Ele estava me olhando daquele jeito outra vez_."Só acho que loucura por loucura, podemos tentar a deles, já que estamos aqui e toda essa porcaria explosiva já está enterrada onde deveria."_

"_Certo" _Dean apertou os lábios e estreitou mais ainda as sobrancelhas, largando Morse de seu abraço. "_Então agora são três contra um e eu sou voto vencido."_ Um bico, um estalo e aquele sorriso de lado no canto direito do lábio. Isso não era bom. Não era nada bom. _"Acho que vou levar o meu traseiro até aquela carroça e assistir de camarote os três patetas quebrarem a cara."_

"_Qual é, Dean. Ninguém está te colocando de lado. Só acho que devemos dar algum crédito a eles. Vai que funciona?"_

" _Você não aprendeu nada, não é Sam?" _Dean deu-nos as costas, voltando para a carroça. _"Depois não vai dizer que eu não avisei."_

Colt e Morse adiantaram-se para terminar de preparar a armadilha para o Cavaleiro-Fantasma.

Dean nos observava de longe com a insatisfação estampada no rosto e a impaciência no ritmo em que a bota batia contra a madeira do carroção.

Juntei-me aos dois para acelerarmos o serviço e sairmos daquele lugar o mais brevemente possível porque aqueles calafrios insistiam em subir pela minha coluna.

Aguardamos o entardecer, hora em que, segundo nossos amigos do passado, o Cavaleiro-Fantasma costumava surgir no encalço das diligências que chegavam.

Não demorou muito para que Colt reagisse à nuvem de poeira que observava ao longe através das lentes de sua luneta. Ele gritou para que Dean levasse a carroça para a curva depois da ravina e a escondesse lá.

Meu irmão obedeceu contrariado e se juntou a nós, em seguida, sentando-se atrás de uma das rochas que nos servia de escudo.

Não queria admitir, mas algo lá no fundo do meu estômago estava me dizendo que poderíamos ter surpresas desagradáveis.

A diligência se aproximava numa velocidade absurda, com os cavalos babando e se atravancando ao som das chibatadas do cocheiro que ressoavam, em estalos, no ar acima dos animais. O som das rodas se chocando com o solo e os estalos dos arreios era ensurdecedor.

'_Em instantes, apareceu, entre a poeira levantada pela corrida, o demônio que havia nos colocado naquela enrascada, acompanhando o galope frenético da carroça. A minha vontade era de descer e esganá-lo. Na verdade, é ridículo para um caçador pensar desse jeito..."_

Pois bem, assim que passaram por nós, Colt acionou o detonador e explodiu a base do despenhadeiro.

...E CABUUUUUMMM!!!

Vimos toda a lateral esquerda da parede desabar sobre o cavaleiro que seguia a diligência de perto. Uma massa espessa de pó se espalhou por todo o corredor, enchendo nossos pulmões e olhos de poeira.

Uma chuva de fragmentos caiu sobre nós e, quando pude finalmente abrir meus olhos e respirar novamente, percebi que Colt e seu parceiro já entoavam o ritual de exorcismo junto ao monte de escombros.

A fumaça negra saía por entre as pedras amontoadas, subindo pelo céu alaranjado do pôr-do-sol, misturando-se ao que restava da nuvem acinzentada que baixava aos poucos.

Meu primeiro impulso foi correr até eles e recitar o ritual do exorcismo romano que, pelo jeito, aqueles sujeitos não sabiam, porque o que eles usavam, só afastaria o demônio e não o mandaria de volta ao inferno, mas meus olhos pararam no risco vermelho que se formara no rosto de meu irmão.

Dean estava inconsciente, com um baita galo na testa e um corte que eu teria que costurar mais tarde. Corri até ele e o sacudi, mas sem resposta. Tinha sido uma pancada e tanto e o sangue já escorria pela gola da camisa, misturado ao pó de pedra e terra que cobria seu rosto.

***

_ Como? Não, senhora. Meu irmão não morreu, felizmente. Ele estava aqui agorinha mesmo, lembra-se? Sim, é o mesmo. Dean é meu único irmão. Mas levei um susto danado.

Olhei por sobre meus ombros a tempo de ver o rolo de fumaça negra desaparecer no ar. Aquilo ainda não tinha acabado, isso era certo.

Morse correu em direção à carroça e Colt aproximou-se de nós.

"_Você tem um lenço?"_ Estiquei a mão livre em direção a Colt. "_Dean está ferido. Preciso limpar isso."_

"_Tome" _Samuel Colt abaixou-se ao meu lado e retirou do bolso interno do paletó uma pequena garrafa prateada._" Lave o ferimento com isto, vai ajudar."_

" _Dean vai ficar puto quando acordar." _Limpei a poeira com o lenço, como pude e lavei o corte com a bebida alcoólica. _" Ele vai ficar puto e com razão..."_

"_Vamos tirar seu irmão daqui, Samuel."_ Morse saltou da carroça e ajudou-me a carregar Dean.

***

Voltamos à cidade, como saímos. Procuramos ser discretos e usamos os becos que se formavam atrás das casas mais afastadas para alcançarmos a casa de Colt.

Já era noite fechada quando colocamos Dean na cama no quarto de Colt e finalmente pude cuidar dele direito.

Estávamos cobertos de poeira.

"_Não estou gostando disso..." _Sentei na beira da cama onde estava meu irmão e limpei a ferida mais uma vez. _"Dean já deveria ter acordado."_

"_O rapaz levou uma bela pancada na cabeça, tenha paciência."_ Colt aproximou-se com uma bacia com água e toalhas limpas.

"_Você tem uma agulha e linha?"_ Vocês precisavam ver a cara de Samuel Colt quando ouviu o meu pedido.

" _Está pensando em costurar a cabeça do seu irmão?"_ Morse, que estava logo atrás, secando o rosto, ficou meio azulado.

" _Bem, alguém terá que fazer isso ou teremos aqui uma cicatriz bem feia, sem falar no perigo de infecção e no tempo que levará para sarar." _

Aceitei a bacia com água e as toalhas. Lavei minhas mãos enquanto Colt saiu do quarto silenciosamente, voltando em seguida com o que eu havia pedido. Comecei a suturar o corte. Tenho prática nessas coisas. Nem sempre temos um hospital disponível ou podemos usar um, então, ajeitamos nossos ferimentos como podemos quando precisamos.

Morse segurou a ânsia quando a agulha entrou na pele de meu irmão, saindo do outro lado, presa à linha dobrada. Eles não estavam acostumados àquilo e é bem compreensível que ficassem meio abalados.

" _Se quiserem esperar na sala, tudo bem" _Afirmei, dispensando-os do nosso showzinho bizarro. _" Nós ficaremos bem."_

Terminei o que tinha que fazer e limpei meu irmão o melhor que pude, tirando-lhe as roupas empoeiradas e deixando-o confortável. Aquela seria uma longa noite. Eu não pregaria os olhos. Precisava vigiar Dean caso tivesse uma concussão, o que era bem provável, dada a intensidade da pedrada que levara.

As coisas tinham tomado um rumo inesperado. Talvez se tivéssemos feito como Dean queria, poderíamos ter invocado o demônio e metido uma bala na cabeça do bicho. Puro, simples e direto. Agora não adiantava chorar sobre o leite derramado. O que estava feito, estava feito. Nós só poderíamos esperar que Dean acordasse bem e que Colt cumprisse o prometido e nos desse a arma para que pudéssemos salvá-lo do acordo.

Eu estava cansado. Muito. E preocupado.

***

No meio da madrugada Dean se mexeu sobre a cama, agitado. Havia em seu rosto uma expressão de dor e confusão.

"_Ei, Sammy"_ Seus olhos demonstravam dificuldade em focalizar o meu rosto. "_Acho que um meteoro caiu na minha cabeça."_

"_Quase, cara. Quase..."_ Meu irmão tem essa mania de fazer piada de tudo, mesmo todo ferrado e nas situações mais difíceis. Ele pensa que não sei, mas sei bem que só está tentando me distrair. Eu não sou mais criança. Posso lidar com os problemas como qualquer adulto. E eu queria que Dean pudesse ver isso. _" Como está se sentindo?"_

"_Péssimo." _Ajudei-o a subir um pouco o corpo e a recostar na cabeceira da cama, sobre os travesseiros. " _Estou com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos."_ Ele apertou levemente as têmporas. _"O que eu não daria por um par de aspirinas agora..."_

"_Infelizmente, só tenho mais um comprimido no vidro que estava na mochila. Fui buscar enquanto você dormia" _Entreguei-lhe o copo com água e o comprimido. _"Você bateu a cabeça com muita força e precisa descansar."_

"_Você também, mãe. Está com uma cara péssima. O que andou fazendo, além de me detonar com aqueles malucos?"_

"_Eu estou legal. E não precisa dizer que você me avisou. Eu já sei. Você tinha razão, desculpe-me. Agora tente dormir novamente." _Me ajeitei na cadeira e passei a folhear o diário do pai, que tirei de dentro da sacola. _" Vou ler um pouco e ficar de olho em você"._

"_Eu não preciso de babá e só vou dormir se você for também." _Dean mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, mas eu não ia discutir com ele. Sei o quanto meu irmão pode ser teimoso.

"_Está certo, está certo." _Abandonei o diário sobre a cadeira e estiquei meu corpo moído sobre a cama improvisada, com cobertores que havia arrumado no chão, ao lado do leito de Dean. _"Pronto. Ambos vamos descansar, okay? Durma um pouco."_

Não percebi quando meu irmão adormeceu e também não demorei muito a apagar. Eu sentia dores em meu corpo em lugares que sequer imaginava ser possível.

_***_

O aroma do café fresco penetrou em minhas narinas e acionou os sensores em meu cérebro. Morfeu que me perdoasse, mas eu precisava de uma xícara de café quente e fresco, com urgência.

Dean continuava dormindo, mas já se mexia, vez ou outra. Logo o perfume da bebida preparada no outro cômodo traria meu irmão de volta do mundo dos sonhos.

Levantei-me com certa dificuldade pela noite mal dormida e lavei o rosto na bacia que havia sobre a mobília de madeira, num canto do quarto. Observei meu reflexo no espelho da parede e, Dean tinha razão, minha aparência estava péssima.

Nem bem me aproximei da porta e um gemido vindo da cama chamou minha atenção. Meu irmão me fitava, meio fora do ar, mas com um pequeno sorriso desenhado no rosto. Era o cheiro do café. Podia apostar.

"_Me diz que esse cheirinho é de café fresco, Sam."_ Tive que rir abertamente da expressão de Dean.

"_Eu acho que Colt e Morse estão fazendo café" _ofereci minha mão. "_O que acha de levantar daí e ir até lá conferir?"_

"_Já estou indo, maninho!" _O grande sorriso que Dean exibiu se desvaneceu à medida em que se corpo se elevou, provocando pontadas em sua cabeça. Por sorte, amparei-o antes que caísse.

"_Vá com calma, Dean"_ Mantive seu braço seguro, dando-lhe apoio.

" _Eu estou legal. Já passou, Sammy..." _Não era isso que eu via, portanto, não tiraria os olhos de cima dele nem por um decreto. _"Vamos tomar aquele café logo."_

Atravessamos a porta e encontramos os dois outros homens à mesa. O bule fumegante estava lá, convidativo, liberando no ar aquele cheirinho delicioso que nos atraía como um encantamento.

Nos juntamos a Colt e Morse e fomos servidos do líquido quente e escuro. Finalmente.

" _Então," _Morse iniciou a conversa, um tanto ressabiado. "_Como se sente hoje?"_

"_Maravilhoso..." _Dean não tirou os olhos da sua caneca de café, bebendo-o aos goles.

" _Você tem uma cabeça dura, camarada_." Foi aí que percebi o quanto Colt se parecia com meu irmão: A sensibilidade de um rinoceronte.

"_Sorte minha." _Dean levantou os olhos e sorriu aquele seu sorriso de escárnio. "_Principalmente tendo um irmão e amigos como vocês."_

"_Ah, não seja tão severo com Samuel." _Colt aproximou o rosto da cabeça de Dean, observando seu ferimento de perto. _" Ele fez um excelente trabalho aqui."_

"_Pode chegar pra lá?"_ fechou os olhos devagar e inspirou profundamente. _"Estou com dor de cabeça."_

Houve um silêncio incômodo por um longo minuto, até que Dean decidiu quebrá-lo.

"_Quando é que vocês vão me dizer que eu quase tive meu crânio esfacelado por nada?" _Eu sabia que não ia demorar para meu irmão enfiar o dedo na ferida. Ele sabe como ninguém fazer isso.

"_Não podemos dizer que nosso ardil foi um total fracasso." _Morse afastou um pouco a cadeira e levantou-se, parando diante da janela, de costas para nós. "_Ao menos o corpo do Cavaleiro-Fantasma está soterrado e, sem um corpo, o demônio não fará mais tantos estragos."_

"_Ah, fala sério!" _Dean levantou o canto do lábio naquela sua expressão de total desagrado "_Você realmente pensa que essa palhaçada que vocês armaram vai ficar por isso mesmo?" _Seu olhar perfurante correu por cada um de nós. " _Aquela coisa maligna já deve estar entrando pelos buracos de um pobre coitado qualquer e não vai demorar para estar aqui, doidinho pra meter na gente com areia!"_

"_Será?" _Colt estava mesmo em dúvida. Penso que ele realmente acreditou que o demônio ficaria assustado o suficiente com aquela insanidade e fugiria com o rabo entre as pernas.

"_Com certeza, um demônio não se assustaria assim tão facilmente" _Eu tinha que dar a mão à palmatória e concordar com meu irmão.

"_Eu acho que estou devendo a vocês um 'eu não disse?' do tamanho do universo!" _Dean estava chateado. Chateado não, puto da vida, como eu já havia previsto. Estava com aquela cara de quem ia entrar no modo fuzileiro naval a qualquer momento.

"_Então," _Colt continuou _"seria providencial que todos deixássemos essa casa o mais rapidamente possível e nos escondêssemos em algum lugar seguro."_

"_E que lugar seria esse?"_ Morse voltou-se, incrédulo, encarando seu amigo. _"Não há como nos escondermos de um espírito maligno."_

"_Na verdade há." _Eu gostaria de saber que espécie de caçador não sabe fazer um feitiço pra se esconder de demônios. "_Mas não creio que esta seja a melhor solução. Precisamos de algo mais definitivo."_

"_Como assim, mais definitivo?"_ Samuel Morse ficou meio pálido com a perspectiva que o silêncio que sucedeu minha fala apresentou.

"_Vamos matar aquela coisa."_ Um brilho intenso nos olhos de meu irmão provavam que ele não estava para brincadeiras. _"Invocamos o maldito e metemos uma bala nele com a arma especial do Professor Pardal ali."_

"_Nós não invocaremos coisa alguma!" _Colt pareceu decidido. " _E não sabemos se realmente a minha arma é capaz de matar um demônio!"_

"_Não sabemos?"_ Aquilo não estava no programa. Como não sabemos? "_Eu sei que seu Colt não vem com manual de instruções, mas quem te ensinou a fazer isso não explicou os detalhes?"_

"_Quando recebi as instruções para preparar a arma, a sacerdotisa mencionou que ela teria o poder de matar qualquer coisa, mas nunca a testamos." _O armeiro revelou tudo de uma vez._ "Nunca a usamos para matar coisa alguma, muito menos um demônio. Não há como saber se..."_

"_Funciona." _Dean não deixou que Colt terminasse. "_Nós sabemos que vai funcionar, acredite."_

"_Mais uma das visões de seu irmão?" _Morse havia se aproximado mais e me encarava com um olhar abismado.

"_Sim, eu tive uma visão"_ Afirmei para acabar com o assunto. " _ Sua arma matará o demônio e depois poderemos voltar para casa e resolver nosso problema."_

"_Bem," Os dois Samuel, o Colt e o Morse, trocaram olhares desconfiados e o último arrematou: "Se você garante, acho que podemos tentar"_

"_Sim, eu garanto."_ Nem acabei de fechar a boca e um objeto voou para dentro da sala, estilhaçando o vidro da janela e indo parar de encontro a parede do fundo, num baque surdo contra a madeira.

_Oooooooo_

_Continua..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

O pequeno embrulho rolou e bateu junto ao meu pé. Imediatamente apanhei-o e abri, revelando aos outros o seu conteúdo: uma pedra e, pelo lado de dentro do papel, numa caligrafia quase indecifrável, uma mensagem rabiscada.

Não podia crer no que meus olhos me revelaram e tive que rir. Mas ri com vontade.

"_Qual foi a piada agora? " _ Dean me encarou, aborrecido "_Só falta você_ _me dizer que isso é um desafio para um duelo ao meio-dia, na rua principal._

"_Como você adivinhou?"_ E fiquem sabendo que eu não estava tirando uma com a cara do meu irmão.

"_Tá de brincadeira?" _ Com sua sutileza sem par, Dean arrancou o pedaço de papel das minhas mãos para conferir por si mesmo. "_Isso só pode ser brincadeira."_

"_Pois a mim, não me parece." _Morse declarou depois de espichar os olhos para cima do papel, lendo as inscrições.

"_Senhores, nós não fomos desafiados. Eu fui." _ Samuel Colt se ajeitou, tomando o papel do amigo "_ A ameaça foi dirigida apenas a mim, logo, vocês estão dispensados deste embate."_

"_Sinto que a minha dor de cabeça vai piorar..." _Dean esfregou as têmporas para aliviar a pressão.

"_Mas você não pode enfrentar um demônio num duelo, meu amigo." _ Morse estava visivelmente preocupado. _" Eu irei no seu lugar e não se fala mais nisso."_

"_De modo algum!" _Colt dobrou o papel, guardando-o no bolso da calça _"Você é um verdadeiro amigo, Morse, oferecendo-se para tomar o meu lugar, mas o fato é que o desafio foi dirigido a mim e um cavalheiro não foge destas questões de honra."_

"_Meu reino por duas aspirinas..."_ Dean revirou os olhos.

Até eu estava ficando com dor de cabeça àquela altura. Os dois homens estavam mesmo cogitando um duelo público com um demônio como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural e saudável a fazer.

"_Está bem, chega" _Meu irmão socou a madeira do tampo da mesa_ " Se o maluco do bigodinho está a fim de se matar no meio da rua, no fogo cruzado, por mim, tudo bem. Desde que essa 'coisa' morra e eu possa voltar pra casa onde estão os malditos analgésicos."_

"_Mas, Dean..."_

"_Dá um tempo, Sammy" _Eu conhecia aquele olhar que Dean me enviou. Pude ler nas entrelinhas "_O Colt aqui é crescidinho e sabe o que faz. Além do mais, ele tem a arma. Então, pra encurtar esse drama mexicano, ao meio dia ele vai lá, encara o capeta e o manda de volta, direto pro de papo."_

Samuel Colt se impertigou todo e sorriu satisfeito com o apoio de meu irmão à sua heróica e louca decisão de assumir seu papel e salvar a nossa pele.

O sujeito voltou ao quarto onde estivéramos antes, arrastou a cômoda e retirou o tapete que cobria aquela parte do assoalho, revelando um pequeno alçapão. De lá, retirou uma bolsa costurada de couro e dela, a arma que tanto procurávamos e queríamos. Estava ali, bem ao alcance de nossas mãos todo o tempo.

Samuel – o Colt – recolheu-se em seu quarto enquanto nós nos reunimos na sala.

Colocamos algumas latas de feijão para esquentar sobre o fogareiro, enquanto ele descansava antes de enfrentar seu adversário. Vale ressaltar que eu já estava de saco cheio daquela porcaria de feijão enlatado.

Dean chamou-nos mais para junto da janela e iniciou uma conversa que veio a esclarecer o seu inesperado apoio à decisão de Colt. Eu sabia que ali tinha coisa. Nós ouvimos o que ele tinha a dizer e acertamos alguns detalhes para a hora do duelo.

0o0o0o

O dia estava bastante nublado.

Morse conferiu a hora em seu relógio de bolso e levantou os olhos na direção de seu companheiro que arrumava o paletó de seu terno, assim como o chapéu sobre a cabeça.

A arma foi depositada no coldre e saímos, os três, atrás dele.

Dean seguiu com Colt pela rua principal enquanto eu e Morse nos posicionamos na varanda do empório. Dali, teríamos uma boa visão de toda a ação e, segundo as instruções de meu irmão, assim que Colt disparasse, acertando ou não, Morse e eu entoaríamos o exorcismo romano que eu tinha escrito numa folha mais cedo.

Tudo parecia muito bem amarrado.

Com sorte, Colt daria cabo do demônio e nós dois poderíamos finalmente voltar ao século XXI e suas mordomias tecnológicas.

Quando Colt se posicionou no meio da rua, prendendo a aba do paletó atrás da cartucheira, as pessoas que passavam desapareceram para dentro dos prédios. Não havia viva alma para testemunhar o embate, exceto nós.

O sino da pequena igreja localizada no final daquela rua badalou doze vezes, anunciando que era chegada a hora.

As nuvens baixas e escuras davam um tom sombrio ao cenário. O vento soprou forte e três homens surgiram, virando a esquina, montados a cavalo.

Dean estava posicionado logo atrás de Samuel Colt. Ele não queria deixar passar nada e, se por alguma obra do acaso, o armeiro não atingisse o demônio, estaria perto o suficiente para se apoderar da pistola e terminar o serviço. Não poderia haver margem para erros. Tudo estava muito bem calculado e cronometrado.

O homem que vinha ao centro desceu do cavalo e parou a alguns metros de distância, sorrindo maliciosamente e, do mesmo jeito que seu oponente, arrumou-se para a contenda.

O xerife surgiu de dentro do bar, mas não deu meio passo para fora da calçada nem teve qualquer reação, como se estivesse envolvido num campo de força, ao movimento ínfimo do demônio encarnado num sujeito qualquer.

Toda aquela expectativa já estava me dando nos nervos.

Outra rajada de vento arrastou um tanto de feno, que atravessou a rua rolando. Tavez Charles Bronson entrasse pela outra esquina, com as armas em punho, para salvar o dia. Certo. Viagem minha, mas não me condenem. Muita pressão para ser absorvida assim, de repente.

Dava pra sentir meu coração pulando dentro do peito e toda a apreensão de Morse.

Sem qualquer aviso, ambos sacaram e dispararam.

Vi Dean atirar-se sobre Samuel Colt , ao tempo em que uma dor excruciante atravessava minha perna, levando-me ao chão.

Gritei com o impacto. Eu estava sangrando. Minha perna estava coberta de sangue e eu não conseguia entender o que havia me atingido, nem sequer me manter de pé e caí.

Minha visão ficou rapidamente embaçada e, por um momento, acreditei que perderia a consciência, mas Dean já estava junto a mim me sacudindo e falando, ao mesmo tempo que Morse. Ficou tudo muito confuso.

Por cima dos ombros de meu irmão, por um momento, percebi um brilho amarelo nos olhos do homem que enfrentava Samuel colt e, em segiuida, os rolos de fumaça negra se desenrolando pelo céu nublado.

"_A pistola, Dean." _Eu estava cheio de dor, mas não ia perder o foco do que era importante ali "_Você a pegou?"_

"_Esqueça isso agora, Sam" _Meu irmão já tinha rasgado o tecido junto ao ferimento e sua cara não era das melhores " _Fique quieto. Eu preciso ver como você está, garoto."_

"_O exorcismo " _Morse estava meio paralisado e parecia não me ouvir. Esquecera-se completamente do exorcismo "_Leia antes que eles saiam totalmente"_

Mas era tarde. Os demônios evaporaram-se no ar, deixando para trás três corpos sem vida.

Eu estava me sentindo fraco. Estava ficando zonzo e muito enjoado.

Senti a pressão do cinto de Dean acima do meu joelho, improvisando um torniquete e gritando para que alguém fosse buscar um médico.

Apaguei totalmente quando Dean e Morse me levantaram pelos ombros.

0o0o0o

Quando acordei novamente, estava deitado sobre uma superfície dura no meio de uma grande sala, cheia de gente. Depois fiquei sabendo que fui socorrido sobre as mesas do bar.

Havia um bocado de gente ao meu redor e Dean continuava a esbravejar. Minha perna doía, latejava e queimava como o inferno. Eu só queria ter forças para levantar dali e sair do meio daquela confusão.

Dentro da minha cabeça só conseguia pensar nos olhos amarelos daquele maldito demônio. Desde o começo, desde que Colt tinha construído aquela arma, o desgraçado o tinha marcado.

Finalmente um homem apareceu com uma maleta e dei graças a Deus por isso. Um médico, afinal.

Oh, mas não façam essas caras de alívio porque, com a sorte Winchester,

meu problema não poderia ser assim tão fácil de resolver, acreditem.

Pois bem, eu já estava a ponto de apagar outra vez quando o xerife entrou e colocou a multidão para fora.

"_Rapaz," _o médico coçou atrás da cabeça, fazendo as sobrancelhas de Dean passearem pelo seu rosto "_A situação aqui está deveras complicada. Infelizmente não há nada que eu possa fazer"_

"_Como assim?!"_Dean estava ficando meio desesperado, pude ver _"Você é o médico, faça alguma coisa ou ele vai sangrar até morrer!" _

"_Sinto muito, meu jovem"_ o sujeito colocou suas coisas de volta na maleta e foi se afastando, quando meu irmão o prendeu pelo braço, engatilhando sua arma de encontro à barriga avantajada do outro."_Não há necessidade de violência!"_

"_Pois então volte pra lá e dê um jeito na perna do Sam ou vão precisar de um barril pra juntar toda essa banha que vai se espalhar pelo chão"_

"_Eu arranco dentes, costuro cortes e ajeito uns dedos quebrados, moço. Não sou um médico cirurgião. Sou apenas o barbeiro e o jovem ali necessita de um médico de verdade para amputar a perna, compreende?"_

"_Amputar, o que??? Ninguém vai amputar coisa alguma, muito menos a perna do meu irmão, seu idiota!" _Dean esfregou a mão pelo rosto, meio que buscando uma saída para aquilo tudo "_ Eu não acredito nisso" _Está certo, vou confessar, com ou sem dor, não foi só ele que entrou em pânico nessa hora. Eu já estava me vendo sete palmos debaixo da terra, senão pela hemorragia, pela infecção que viria, sem nenhuma dúvida.

Dean soltou o cara e veio para junto de mim. Arrastou uma cadeira e sentou-se, passando os dedos por dentro do cabelo. Eu não estava enxergando direito, é verdade, mas sabia o tanto de angústia, culpa e frustração que deveriam estar estampados em seus olhos. Eu conheço meu irmão.

"_Sammy"_ Ele começou "_Fique calmo, certo? Vou dar um jeito de cuidar de você. Só aguenta firme."_

"_Onde está a arma, Dean?" _Eu não conseguia tirar aquela idéia da minha cabeça.

"_Não se preocupe com isso agora, maninho. Colt está com ela. Temos coisas mais urgentes a fazer"_

Foi nesse exato momento que Samuel Colt surgiu e, na hora, não entendi o motivo,mas meu irmão acertou-lhe um cruzado de direita que o fez voar longe depois que este cochichou algo em seu ouvido.

"_Vamos, Morse, me ajude a levá-lo para o quarto dos fundos" _Ouvi a voz de Dean comandar .

No tal quartinho, percebi o movimento de meu irmão e mais alguém organizando os apetrechos que havíamos preparado para executarmos o feitiço indicado pelo Brincalhão quando estivéssemos prontos para voltar ao nosso próprio tempo.

"_O que está fazendo?" _ Segurei a manga da camisa de Dean.

"_Vou levá-lo para casa"_

"_E a arma, pegou-a?"_

"_Não pense nisso agora, Sam."_

"_Dean, cadê a arma?"_ Puxei-o ,com o resto de minhas forças, mais para perto. "A arma?"

" _Nós a perdemos, Sammy. Sumiu durante o tiroteio"_

"_Vá... procurá-la..." _ Aí eu já estava muito, mas muito enjoado. Meu estômago estava em ebulição dentro de mim.

"_Nem pensar!"_

"_Por favor..."_ Colt tinha perdido a pistola. Nossa melhor chance de salvar Dean. Meu corpo inteiro tremeu. "_Eu... espero aqui. ..Vá... buscá-la"_

"_Presta atenção, Sammy, eu não faço a menor ideia de quem possa ter levado a pistola, certo? Pode muito bem ter sido um daqueles malditos dos infernos ou qualquer vagabundo de passagem e não tem uma droga de um médico decente nessa porra de fim de mundo. Precisamos voltar e te levar a um hospital depressa. E isso não está em discussão."_

E não estava mesmo.

Dean terminou os preparativos e empurrou Morse para fora do quarto, trancando a porta.

Eu apaguei outra vez e quando acordei de novo, estava num quarto de hospital, cercado de aparelhos e cuidados.

0o0o0o

É isso. Infelizmente não conseguimos trazer a arma de Samuel Colt e meu irmão ainda está contando os meses para sua jornada ao inferno.

_ Espere um momentinho, meu jovem. – um a senhora idosa levantou a mão e ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz _ Ainda não entendi como você acabou baleado se nem ao menos participou do duelo!

_ Ah, eu não contei essa parte? – ela indicou que não, com um gesto da cabeça _ Dean contou-me quando voltamos que Colt errou o tiro e me alvejou. O sujeito era míope e não enxergava dois palmos à frente do nariz. Pensando nisso, acho que agora entendo porque Dean o socou no salão do bar.

_Mais uma pergunta, se não se importa? – a velhinha fez todo mundo se voltar para ela novamente _ Como seu irmão escapará dessa encrenca em que se meteu?

_ Nós vamos dar um jeito – Dean declarou depois de limpar a garganta_ Sam, o Bobby está reclamando outra vez.

_ Já terminamos aqui, Dean. – não tinha percebido a chagada do mais velho _Pode me dar uma mãozinha?

As pessoas foram se levantando e saindo da varanda de Bobby Singer, em meio às teorias que começaram a criar, liderados pela velhota curiosa, a respeito de como os Winchester livrariam o mais velho seu acordo maléfico.

_ Eu espero sinceramente que você não tenha uma recaída nesse seu momento Forrest Gump.

_ Penso que não terei.

_ Isso é bom. Vamos entrar para você se deitar e descansar um pouco.

_ Não começa a mandar em mim. Estou ferido, não inválido.

_ Enquanto tiver que carregar o seu traseiro pra cima e pra baixo, você fará o que eu mando, ou escondo suas muletas, idiota.

_ Dá pra sair da frente, Dean?

_ Vocês dois, imbecis, - Bobby gritou de dentro da casa _ podem acabar com essa bagunça e entrar de uma vez?! Quando pensam em dar um pouco de paz a esse velho? Mas que inferno!

0o0o0o

_**FIM**_

_**0o0o0o0o**_

_**N/As: Mais uma vez, temos que nos desculpar pela demora na conclusão deste texto. Coisas da vida. Fazer o quê?**_

_** Nossos mais sinceros e profundos agradecimentos aos que acompanharam, comentando ou não, o desenvolvimento deste nosso trabalho muito maluquinho, pela paciência e gentileza.**_

_** Um beijo enorme e um abraço apertado a todos! Até a próxima, se Deus quiser e os neurônios permitirem!**_

_** Crica e **_


End file.
